


The Witches World

by Dasteiza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cumshots, F/F, F/M, Facials, Fingerfucking, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Impregnation, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Riding, Squirting, Swallowing, Threesome - F/F/M, Titty Fucking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasteiza/pseuds/Dasteiza
Summary: Harry Potter is born in a world where witches outnumber wizards by thousands to one. In Hogwarts, he is only one of four boys in attendance. Obviously, his attention is in high demand.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Aurora Sinistra, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Lavender Brown/Harry Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter, Padma Patil/Harry Potter, Padma Patil/Parvati Patil/Harry Potter, Parvati Patil/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Harry Potter, Tracey Davis/Harry Potter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 419





	1. Chapter 1

I will be adding some more polls on Patreon so the readers can decide what girl is featured in the next story or chapters

If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit

https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

The Witches World

Summary - Harry Potter is born in a world where witches outnumber wizards by thousands to one. In Hogwarts, he is only one of four boys in attendance. Obviously, his attention is in high demand. 

Chapter 1

Harry Potter yawned as he woke up in the biggest, most comfortable bed that one could imagine. It was so soft and fluffy that most days, he didn’t even want to wake up let alone get out of bed. Today was no different, but unfortunately, he had to. Today he was starting his third year at Hogwarts. Harry sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His room was the same as it had always been. It was large and full of awesome stuff. His favorite was his autographed poster from the Holyhead Harpies. They had given it to him personally when he was taken to one of their games for his tenth birthday. All the ladies on the team had hugged him and kissed his cheeks. He enjoyed their affection very much. Most girls or women for that matter seemed to give him affection, and he reveled in it. He loved women. He kind of had to since the magical world was nearly all female. Harry was one of the lucky few males born with magic, which made him a hot commodity in the magical world. He had always known that, but now that he was going through puberty, he understood it even more. 

He was currently living in the Bones Manor with Amelia and her niece Susan, who was in the same year as him in school. He had known the Bones girls for most of his life but had only been living there for the last few years. Before that, he had been living with Andromeda Black and her daughter Nymphadora, who liked to be called anything but that. Apparently, they had an agreement with the Bones family that Harry would live with them until he went to Hogwarts. Then he would spend the next seven years living with the Bones’. He missed living with them but didn’t mind it too much. He still got to see them whenever he wanted. 

Yawning again, he got up out of bed and scratched himself before going into the bathroom to empty his bloated bladder. Once he was relieved, he quickly brushed his teeth and took a hot shower. Madam Bones was a woman that liked to be punctual and would show her displeasure when made to be late. That was why he always made sure to be ready well in advance whenever family plans were made. As he still had a few hours before they needed to leave, Harry put on some sweatpants and crept into the room next door. His neighbor just happened to be Susan, who hated getting up in the mornings nearly as much as he did. He quietly snuck in and crawled up onto the bed. He saw the cute redhead sleeping soundly with a small wet spot on her pillow right below her open mouth. Harry snickered quietly and laid down behind her. Immediately, she gravitated to the warmth of his body, rolling over and snuggling down with him. Having blossomed this summer, Harry’s body betrayed him and suddenly he was sporting a massive erection. He didn’t mind too much. The women in his life weren’t sticklers about things like nudity and such. They didn’t flaunt their naked bodies or anything like that, but they didn’t shy away from showing him a few things. 

Susan was now laying across his chest with one leg resting across his lap. Harry kissed the top of her head and kept his nose there for a moment. He inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. He loved the way girls smelled. They always smelled so much better than he did. Susan quietly mewled, snuggling into him deeper. She was an early bloomer if Harry wanted to be frank about it. Her body was in the midst of a growth spurt, and she would likely be the most developed girl in their year. Her round, perky breasts were already mid B-cups, and they drew his attention like nothing else. Sometimes he thought that she knew it. Maybe he was crazy, but sometimes it seemed that she did things to draw attention to them. Either way, it worked. At the moment, they were rubbing up against him while she slept. His hand slid down her back and rested on her waist as she wiggled a bit, rubbing her crotch against his hip. The scent of her arousal was wafting up from underneath the thick, comfortable blanket. Harry took a moment to breathe in deeply and got his first smell of an aroused woman. He decided right then that it was a scent he wanted to smell as often as he could. 

Harry knew a great deal about sex. He had been taught all about it for years. He knew it from the biological, medical, and even the practical side. Every woman in his life taught him something new. He didn’t know why at first until Amelia had finally explained it all to him this summer. Harry was a very hot commodity in the magical world. He was expected to do his duty and impregnate hundreds, if not thousands of women throughout his life. Not only that, but girls were going to throw themselves at him since he was one of only a handful of boys at school. He didn’t think that was so bad. He was sure that he would enjoy it. There was one other thing though. Magical male ejaculate was a powerful potion ingredient, so he was expected to give “samples” during his time at Hogwarts starting this year. Amelia snickered and said that he would enjoy being milked by a bunch of horny girls when he complained about being nothing more than a dairy cow. To him, that wasn’t the point. He didn’t want to be expected to do anything. Even so, he would still do his duty to the magical world, and enjoy the hell out of it in the process. 

He buried his face in the side of her head. “Suzie,” he whispered. She groaned and snuggled in further. “Suzie,” he snickered in a sing-song voice. She mumbled something that couldn’t be understood. He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her cheek, making her giggle. Susan was quite ticklish. 

“Harry … stop,” she whined, practically climbing on top of him. She was now lying almost completely on him with her head resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Her waist slimmed, and her hips widened this summer, giving her the nice beginnings of an hourglass figure. He always took the opportunity to put his hands on her hips, which she seemed to enjoy. Harry heard her quietly moan as she very slowly rolled her hips. His hands could feel that she was only wearing panties and a shirt. The skin of her hips and legs were incredibly soft and smooth, and he spent the next few minutes running his hands over them. During that time, her hips added more pressure to her grind, earring a soft moan from him. Harry squeezed her hips tightly, and she took the opportunity to sit up and straddle him. He thought that Susan looked very sexy with no makeup and messy hair. She placed her hands on his chest and began working her hips. 

Harry moaned out, “That feels really good.”

“Mmmhm,” she sleepily agreed, falling forward and resting her head next to his while continuing to work her hips. Harry’s cock was as hard as it had ever been. “Pull your pants down,” she ordered, and Harry rushed to obey. He was able to quickly get his sweatpants down, and groaned when she sat her damp, panty-covered slit right on the underside of his cock. Susan mewled and gasped sexily when he slipped his hand down the back of her panties and groped her naked bottom. Her wide hips increased their pace, and Harry who had been egged on by her passion, slid his hand down the middle of her cheeks. She shuddered violently when his fingers brushed over her untouched asshole and slipped down to her warm, wet pussy. 

It seemed that she had now lost all her inhibitions, and sat up grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it off her body. His eyes were glued to the beautiful breasts now on display. They weren’t the first naked breasts that he had ever seen. In fact, he had seen plenty and even touched a few. Dora often went topless around him and liked to rub them against his face yelling “MOTORBOAT!” He’d seen Andromeda naked, and he’d even seen Amelia topless. The older woman still had a killer rack in his opinion. Still, there was something to be said for seeing bare breasts in the middle of a sexual experience. They were on display for him and him alone. They were his to look at and touch. 

Harry sat up with her and wrapped his arms possessively around her waist. He leaned down and captured her pretty pink nipple in his mouth. Her deep moan sent vibrations down her body as he suckled on her blossoming breast as his free hand played with the other. His other hand was still pressed against her naked slit, and Susan was having the time of her life riding his hand to completion. His hand was so hot and soaked, and he could hear wet sounds coming from between her legs. She pressed his face against her breast even harder when he switched to the other one. Her body shivered when his tongue slithered around the crinkled nub, and she chittered when he pulled it with his teeth. Harry moved his hand from her lips to her clit, and she gasped wildly at the new sensation. Harry quickly moved her panties to the side so that she was now hot-dogging his naked erection. He could feel her juices painting his cock as she rode him hard. Harry moved his hand in circles, stimulating her clit the best way that he could. Dora taught him about that but refused to show him personally since he was too young. She said that he would have to wait until he was thirteen. He couldn’t wait to see her again. 

They heard Amelia moving around somewhere outside of the room and increased their pace, desperate for release. “God, your pussy feels so good,” Harry moaned into Susan’s breast. Susan blushed and moved her hips faster. The wet squelching was getting louder with every increased movement. His cock was now absolutely drenched in her arousal. “Inside,” Harry groaned as she moved on him. 

“We don’t have enough time. Auntie is going to call us in a moment!” she whispered exuberantly, her body quivering in pleasure as her plump, hairless lips wrapped around his thick erection. Harry’s hand snaked down and began massaging her hardened clit, making the sexy redhead mewl in pleasure. Harry wanted to fuck her so bad, but he knew that they should probably wait until they had time. Not to mention that he was about to blow at any moment. He could feel his balls bloating as he was ready to cum. Harry grabbed two handfuls of her ass and squeezed harshly. Hearing her soft squeak when her orgasm hit was music to his ears, and her body bucked wildly, smearing her juices all over his groin. He kissed her deeply, topped holding on, and let loose thick ropes of sticky cum that splattered over his stomach. Her tongue was wrestling with his as she continued to grind her pussy into him. Finally, they heard Amelia yell to start getting ready. Quickly they broke apart to prepare for their trip back to school. Harry couldn’t wait to get back to school and get Susan alone. He was going to finish what he started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun on the train with Hermione Granger

I will be adding some more polls on Patreon so the readers can decide what girl is featured in the next story or chapters

If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit

https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

The Witches World

Chapter 2

Susan smiled at Harry and bid him a temporary farewell as she scampered off to find some of her fellow Hufflepuffs that she hadn’t seen since school ended. Harry waved as she left and went to find his own compartment. As a Gryffindor, and one of the only males in school, he had no shortage of friends that wanted to spend time with him. Sometimes it got to be too much, and he would need to find a quiet place to relax. Thankfully, the train ride to school wasn’t nearly as bad as the rest of the year. All the girls in school were so excited to see their friends again, that it was a bit easier to overlook him. It was kind of a tradition now that Harry would seek out his friend Hermione Granger and sit with her. The bushy-haired bookworm didn’t have many friends, but Harry always made time for her. He found her shyness to be endearing. She was always quick to be helpful to him, offering to help with his homework or studies or whatever. 

After a few minutes of checking the train, he finally found her in a compartment in the back all by her lonesome. As he peeked in through the window, he saw that she was reading a book nearly as thick as her thigh. Harry snorted. She would probably say that it was for some light reading. Knocking on the door, she looked up and beamed at him. She quickly got up from her seat and opened the sliding door. “HARRY!” she squealed in happiness, hugging him as tightly as she could. Harry wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. It seemed that someone had a growth spurt this summer. Like most girls in their year, Hermione blossomed this summer. She lost a bit more baby fat, her hips widened and her legs became fuller and more shapely. Her face became prettier, and her chest had grown a cup size or so. He could feel her perky breasts pressed against his chest. He tried to use his mental powers to keep from popping a boner. Unfortunately, he didn’t have any mental powers, and he was rock hard in seconds. Luckily he was able to break the hug and quickly sit down to hide his erection. 

“Hermione,” he greeted her and smiled. He looked her over again. “You’ve gotten prettier,” Harry teased, earning a deep blush from his friend. She reached out and smacked his leg. 

“Harry! Don’t embarrass me,” she mumbled shyly but looked pleased nonetheless. 

“Sorry,” he apologized. “So what did you do this summer? From the letter you sent, you were going to the continent or something?”

Hermione spent the next hour or so telling him all about her summer vacation to Italy with her parents. She raved about seeing ancient Rome and the Vatican. He heard all about the museums and trips to the countryside. It actually sounded really nice. He very much hoped that he would one day get to go. Harry told her about his summer, which wasn’t all that much different from his other ones. He didn’t get to go anywhere fancy or anything, but he had fun hanging out with Susan and Dora. As they were talking, Harry moved and sat right next to her. Now that his puberty was hitting full blast, he was always horny and wanted to be as close as possible to girls he found attractive. He found Hermione to be quite lovely. She blushed the closer he got. He could smell her attractive scent. He didn’t know what it was. She wasn’t the type to wear perfume or anything like that, so it had to be her shampoo. He could see that she was slightly trembling, likely from nervousness. 

“Are you okay, Hemione?” he asked, already knowing why she was trembling. He pretended not to though and placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. Her cheeks were a dark pink as she nodded. He ran his hand down over her cheek and under her chin. “Are you sure,” he asked. Again, Hermione nodded, looking down in embarrassment. Harry used his hand holding her chin to lift it up so that she would look at him. He leaned in and kissed her. As their lips connected, he could feel how nervous that she truly was. He didn’t want her to be that nervous, so he tried to calm her. He kept his kisses slow and didn’t start groping her right away. He let her set the pace at first, and let her get used to kissing another person. After a while, she really started becoming a good kisser. He taught her exactly what she should do, and Hermione, the eager learner jumped at the opportunity and learned with relish. Soon, they deepened the kiss and their tongues were rolling over one another. Deciding to take things up a notch, Harry leaned her back until she was laying down on the bench seat. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck as he devoured his mouth. It seemed that Hermione loved kissing. He broke the kiss and nibbled on her ear. His hand was busy, first playing with the delicate flesh behind her knee, and then sliding up her thigh and underneath her plaid skirt. Hermione gasped as his hand explored the incredibly soft and silky skin of her inner thigh. She closed her eyes and took in the sensation of being felt up for the first time. 

“You smell so good, Hermione,” he whispered into her neck as he peppered it with kisses. He didn’t see her blush fiercely and mumble a nervous thank you. He was too busy nibbling on her slender neck as his hand drifted further up and brushed her panty-covered pussy. 

Hermione closed her eyes and bit her lip. She couldn’t believe that Harry was doing this stuff with her. It was quite shocking when she found out about the discrepancy between the number of males and females that were born magical. She had thought that she may have to eventually find a non-magical boyfriend. During her first year, just like every other girl, she was told that she would eventually have to do her duty to the magical world and allow herself to become impregnated if a magical male showed interest in her. Not having the highest self-confidence, she thought that that would never happen. Now she was on her back with Harry’s hand stroking her panty-covered kitty while she spread her legs for him. She was wiggling her hips as his hand rubbed her soaked crotch, trying to get as much pleasure as possible. “Can I taste you?” she heard him ask, still kissing her neck. Her face flushed, and she stuttered out a “Yes” before he settled between her parted thighs. 

Harry lifted her leg slightly. She was wearing knee-high socks and Mary Jane shoes, which Harry found very sexy. He kissed her exposed knee as he reached under her skirt and peeled her wet panties down her creamy, pale thighs. Her little pink panties slid down her thighs, over her socks, and off her shoes before he tossed them to the side. Harry lifted her skirt and saw the light wisps of pubic hair on her virgin pussy. He reached down and stroked her damp slit and noticed that she arched her back when he barely even brushed her engorged clit. He stroked the sensitive bundle again, earning a deep moan from the girl. He smiled and made sure that her clit was his number one target. Harry leaned down and gently kissed the smooth skin of her inner thighs. He covered them with kisses as her scent filled his nose. She smelled wonderful. The scent of her arousal was driving him wild, but he was able to stop himself from just sticking his cock in her. He wanted to explore her body first. 

Hermione covered her face in embarrassment as this was the first time that she had ever had anyone this close to her privates. The embarrassment was compounded by the fact that it was a boy who was so close and the fact that her genitals were completely nude. Not only that, but she was sure that he could smell her. Her eyes fluttered when she felt his fingers slide through her wispy smattering of pubic hair and gently scratch the soft flesh of her pubic mound. It felt really good, she decided, and parted her legs wider, giving him permission to keep playing with her. Finally, his face pressed against her naked pussy, and he kissed her hard clit. 

“Harry!” she gasped, bucking her hips and accidentally smearing her juices up his face. She was watching him stare at her bare pussy, and it was making her feel a bit self-conscious. She squirmed a bit before he nuzzled her folds with the tip of his nose, inhaling deeply. Then he grabbed her ass and slightly lifted her up. She squealed loudly when his tongue poked her asshole, and she gasped when he dragged it all the way up to her clit, licking everything in between. His lips surrounded her clit, and he moaned into her as his tongue wiggled around the small nub, making Hermione shiver in delight. Harry added pressure into his licking and soon, Hermione was thrashing wildly as he sucked on her. His fingers were finally added into the mix, and as she was fighting off an orgasm, he slid them into her virgin cunt. He didn’t go far enough to steal her innocence, but he did explore as much of her as he could. 

Hermione was mewling and breathing heavily as her body wiggled sexily. His tongue was dancing on her clit, and his fingers were exploring her insides. She suddenly felt one of his hands slip under her shirt and squeeze her bra-clad breast. She was too far gone to complain about something like that when he already had his fingers inside of her. His hand slid under the fabric of her bra, and her breasts were felt up for the first time. Hermione let out a shuddered breath as his fingers grazed her hard, crinkled nipple. Just that little bit of contact was enough to make her pussy tingle with pleasure. She wanted more. Hermione shook her chest, and Harry took the hint. His hand rubbed and squeezed her perky ball of flesh as his mouth suckled on her hard, needy clit. His fingers pinched, pulled, and rolled her aching nipple, and Hermione wanting more ground her naked pussy against his face. 

Harry decided to show her who was the boss and flipped her over onto her stomach. He harshly grabbed her hips and lifted her ass into the air.

“Don’t move,” Harry ordered, and Hermione eagerly obeyed. She kept her back arched and her ass high up in the air. She squealed when his tongue wiggled against her asshole. Before long, his tongue was replaced with a finger. She shuddered and gasped when the finger slowly slid inside of her, and Hermione hid her face when his other set of fingers played with her damp clit. Hermione couldn’t help but spread her knees further apart and stick her ass up as high as it could go. Her hands were pawing at the bench seat as his finger sawed in and out of her virgin ass. The rolling of her clit between his fingers had her seeing stars, and soon she could feel the coil of a strong orgasm making itself known. She felt his kissing and licking her quivering butt cheeks as he brutally finger-fucked her asshole. Hermione nearly blacked out and collapsed on the seat, curling up in the fetal position as she cried out and squealed. 

Harry watched as Hermione squirted over the seat as she curled up. He could see her naked pussy convulsing, and trying to milk something that wasn’t there. Harry pulled off his trousers and sat down by her head. He placed the tip of his cock at her lips, and she looked at him when she took him in her mouth. Harry leaned back and moaned as she began sucking his raging erection. For someone who had never done this before, she was pretty good. Her pretty head was bobbing rapidly as she took him as far down her throat as she could. He told her what to do with her tongue and she eagerly followed his orders. He ran his fingers through her long, wild mane of hair for a moment, before moving it to her pussy. Hermione squealed on his cock when his fingers began stroking the length of her wet slit. The obscene noises coming from her mouth were adding to his pleasure as he idly played with her pussy. Hermione suddenly added her hand by gripping the base of his cock, and stroked it while sucking. That was too much for Harry, and he quickly thrust his hips up and spurted his thick load into her mouth. The lovely bookworm did her best to swallow all of his offerings, but even so, she still had to spit some out onto the floor. Once he was spent, Hermione collapsed in exhaustion. Her head was resting on his lap with her face pressed against his sloppy erection. Harry just chuckled and patted her head. She deserved her rest. As she took a nap, Harry stared at her naked lower half. Yes, he was definitely going to claim the girl soon. He’d even put a baby in her ... once she was out of school of course. He would make sure that Hermione Granger was one of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding some more polls on Patreon so the readers can decide what girl is featured in the next story or chapters
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a fun night with Angelina and an interesting meeting with Daphne and Tracey.

I will be adding some more polls on Patreon so the readers can decide what girl is featured in the next story or chapters

If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit

https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

The Witches World

Chapter 3

Harry lied down on his bed with a big sigh and yawn. He was alone in the boys’ dormitory because he was obviously the only boy in Gryffindor. The other large, four-poster beds stood empty. He didn’t mind of course. He had the entire room to himself, not to mention the bathroom. After leaving the train and making their way to the school via carriages, they all sat around until everyone had been sorted. There wasn’t a single new boy in the entire lot. Once finished, they had enjoyed a very large welcome feast and ate until they had their fill. Friends talked and laughed and enjoyed being in each other’s company. After the feast, the Prefects escorted the firsties back to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry nodded at Susan who was going to the Hufflepuff Common Room that was close to the school kitchens. Harry and a still blushing Hermione made their way to their Common Room, both being tired from getting up early and the long, exciting trip to school. 

Harry greeted quite a few girls on his way to his room, but thankfully he eventually made it. Now he was all snuggled down in his warm bed, his eyes drooping from exhaustion. It only took a few minutes before he began to doze off. A few more minutes and he was completely out of it. He didn’t know how long he had been asleep. All he knew was that he was having a pleasant dream about him and Dora having a death-defying broom race around his old neighborhood. However, he was suddenly awakened by pressure on his hip area. His eyes opened, and it took a moment to blink the sleep out of them enough to see. It took slightly longer to comprehend what was happening. He moaned out and grabbed the naked hips bouncing on him. The pleasure that he was feeling was incredible. Finally, he was able to see Angelina Johnson bouncing on his cock with intense enthusiasm. His hands slid down to her smooth, shapely thighs as he slightly lifted his hips, desperately trying to go deeper. 

“Angelina?” he groaned out hoarsely. He was still very sleepy after all. 

“Yes, Harry?” she replied, gasping as she pressed down hard on him and rolled her hips in a way that nearly had him busting inside of her already. 

“Oh fuck me!” he cursed in pleasure at her sudden maneuver. 

“I am fucking you,” he could hear the smirk in her voice. She wiggled her hips from side to side before riding him again. “In case you’re wondering, I didn’t get to greet you properly. So I thought I’d come and say hello,” she said, leaning down and kissing him. Harry enthusiastically returned her kiss, and boldly reached behind her and gripped her fat ass. 

In his opinion, Angelina had the best ass in all of Gryffindor. Her only competition came from a Slytherin girl that hung out with one of the older boys in school. Angelina’s ass was wonderfully wide and stuck out the perfect amount. It was perfectly tight as well, with just the right amount of jiggle. Harry desperately wanted to bury his face in that thing. At the moment, however, he couldn’t think about that. He was too busy trying not to nut in his newest lover. It was hard to see everything since the lights were off and it was the middle of the night. He could see her fantastic breasts bouncing and jiggling, and he was unable to keep himself from sucking one into his mouth. He loved the sound of her gasp as he pulled the crinkled nub between his teeth while wiggling his tongue against the tip at the same time. As he was suckling upon her breast, his hands were groping and squeezing her amazing ass. His hands slipped between her pillowy cheeks and spread her open. Angelina shuddered as the cold night air rushed in and bit against the warm skin of her asshole. His fingers brushed her puckered hole, and he instantly felt her pussy tighten on him. 

“Do you like having your ass played with?” he sleepily teased her. He couldn’t see her blush.

“I love it when Alicia licks my ass,” Angelina gasped out. “She’s really good at it.” 

Far be it from him to deny her such pleasure. Harry placed his finger against the lips of her mouth and groaned when she sucked on it sexily. She wrapped her tongue around it and coated his digit in her saliva. Removing his finger from her mouth, he reached around her and slid it inside of her bouncing ass. She leaned all the way down until her entire naked front was pressed against his. Angelina mewled sexily and she kissed and nibbled at his neck, all the while continuing to bounce her lower half. Harry absolutely loved the way her pussy gripped his cock so tightly. Her pussy was fantastic, and he promised himself that he would use it often from now on. The perverse sounds of their raucous fucking were adding to the experience, driving them deeper into their lust-filled activities. His finger was furiously penetrating her tightest hole, and soon her body began to vibrate. Harry shuddered as well as her pussy clamped down on his thrusting cock. Angelina buried her face in his shoulder and squealed as his cock was drenched in her girl cum. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and began fucking her as hard as he could. Angelina gasped and wailed in pleasure as he fucked her milking pussy. He kissed her deeply as he went balls deep on her and filled her with his creamy white spunk. He didn’t know if he was getting her pregnant or not, and he didn’t care. He just continued to thrust and fill her with his seed, claiming her body as his. Once dry, he continued to hold her tightly, his cock still deep inside of her. Angelina made no move to leave. In fact, she snuggled in deeper and was asleep within moments. Her soft, curvy body was incredibly comfortable, and soon he was asleep as well. 

The next morning, they took a shower together and fucked again before parting ways. It was the first day of class after all. They couldn’t spend the entire day fucking, no matter how much he wanted to. Harry met Hermione down in the Common Room, and together they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The first breakfast of the new year was always his favorite. Like the feasts, the House Elves pulled out all the stops. Bacon, pancakes, crepes, cinnamon toast, sausages, they had it all. He had to remember to look like a gentleman and not scarf it down with his bare hands. As he was eating next to Hermione, he reached down and gripped her thigh and squeezed it. She looked up at him and blushed when he smiled. He leaned in and whispered, “I’d like some alone time with you soon if you’re up for it of course.”

With pink cheeks, Hermione shyly nodded. She knew exactly what he was asking. She had to fight the urge to hide her red face in her hands. He wanted to have sex with her! She remembered the teachers telling her about her duty, and she didn’t want to let them down. Even if it wasn’t her duty, she might have let him anyway. He was her best friend, and they cared about each other. They continued to eat with Harry keeping his hand on her upper thigh, squeezing and rubbing her sensually. 

The classes were much the same as last year, only a little bit harder which was to be expected. He wasn’t happy to find out that the amount of homework would increase as well. More homework would definitely cut into his “lazy time” as Hermione loved to call it. The first day back, they had Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, and double Potions, each assigning work to be done after class. Harry wasn’t a happy camper. Once classes thankfully ended, a tired Harry was dragged to the library by his bushy-haired friend. Harry foolishly thought that he would get to tease and fool around with Hermione while pretending that she was a naughty librarian. Unfortunately, he forgot who he was dealing with. Once in the library, her A-student persona was in full force, and soon she had a stack of books on her desk that stood so tall that he couldn’t even see her behind them. In fact, she had completely forgotten that Harry was with her. Harry just shook his head and rolled his eyes. Seeing that he would be unmissed for the time being, he spotted a table close by with two girls. He knew both girls from different holiday parties held by the Ministry of Magic. Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis were both very cute girls that had grown considerably over the summer. Their bodies were popping just like most of the girls in his year. Daphne was a pretty girl with a sweet face and long dark hair, while her best friend Tracey had more of a cute face and long, wavy brown hair. They waved at him and invited him to sit with them. He of course took them up on the offer. 

“Hey, Harry!” they said together, smiling at him. 

“Ladies,” he returned their greeting. He sat down next to Tracey and directly across the table from Daphne. “I didn’t get to see you girls this summer. How was your break?” he asked and raised his eyebrow when Tracey took his hand that was under the table and placed it on her upper thigh. It didn’t take a Hermione-level genius to figure out what she wanted. Harry was happy to oblige. Gently he stroked the expanse of her creamy, smooth skin. He enjoyed the warmth of her skin and felt the heat radiating from further between her legs. She kept her hand on top of his, and he let her guide it to wherever she wanted. 

“It was good. Tracey, our mums, and I went on a vacation to Germany. It was quite fun,” Daphne chirped happily. Tracey nodded as his fingers brushed her panties. Daphne was still smiling and looking at him when he jumped suddenly. He felt something brush against his crotch. He reached out with his free hand and discovered that it was Daphne’s bare foot. Just then, her other foot rubbed against his thigh. Daphne and Tracey were now smirking at each other, and Harry knew that they had come up with a plan to work together. Harry decided to not bother asking and just let things go as planned. Both Tracey and Harry were moaning together. Tracey was having her pussy rubbed through damp panties, and Harry was having his crotch massaged by Daphne’s feet. It wasn’t long before, Tracey leaned over and unbuttoned his trousers. It took a moment, but eventually, she was able to free his cock and gave it a few strokes to make sure that it was nice and hard. As soon as her hand left, Daphne’s feet replaced it. Tracey clearly wanted more pleasure of her own and forced his hand down the front of her panties. His hand slipped over her pubic hair covered mound until he found her smooth, hairless slit. 

“Oh god yes!” Tracey groaned out when his fingers started rubbing between her folds and massaged her pink insides. She was so warm and wet that Harry nearly came from the experience alone. Quickly, she moved his hand from her folds to her clit. He rubbed circles around the little, hard nub earning a shuddering gasp from the brown-haired beauty. Harry was breathing heavily as Daphne’s wonderful feet were working his erect cock. He didn’t know how she was so good at it, but he put that out of his mind as her soft, sensitive soles and cute, little toes worked his cock to near completion. Tracey was guiding his fingers in and out of her tight, wet cunt while his thumb massaged her engorged clit. Her body was shuddering from the pleasure, and Harry wasn’t doing much better. Daphne was making him feel fantastic as he neared his end. Tracey squeaked quietly, trying to keep from making a loud noise as her wet, silky walls squeezed his wiggling fingers. Tracey’s pussy was overly sensitive, and she finally smacked his hand away while he was rubbing her clit. She sat back in her chair breathing hard. 

Daphne rubbed her small feet over his hard cock. She thought that he was very big considering that they were only third years. Her mother had told her to try and get physically close to him this year since a lot of other girls would start trying. Tracey’s mother had told her the same thing, so they came up with a plan to double team him when they came across him. Unluckily, it was in a public location, so their more erotic activities would have to wait. Her pussy was soaking wet, and she could feel her panties sticking to her lips as her feet slid up and down his length. Her mother had trained her well, and Daphne was confident that she could bring him pleasure in any way that he desired. She could see that he was very close to orgasm. Tracey had just came all over his fingers and now his complete attention was on her. She needed to push him over the edge so that he came to her again for sexual relief. In a few years, she would be able to ask him to put a baby in her belly. She let his cock rest against the arch of her dainty foot while she used her toes to rub up and down his length. His breathing increased as his hands gently glided over the soft skin of her feet. Faster and faster her foot moved until he grunted loudly and spurted a huge glob of hot cum on her foot. She kept going as he came all over her soles and toes. She used his cum as lubricant to make her foot job even better. 

“Holy fuck, Daph! That’s incredible,” he moaned out while her feet did their job. 

“If you think my feet are good, wait until you try my pussy,” Daphne blushed at her words. Her mother told her to try dirty talk. 

“I can’t wait,” he groaned tiredly, his balls drained of cum by her talented feet. She removed them and smiled. 

“Any time you want,” Daphne replied as Harry saw Hermione looking around and finally spotting him. She waved him over, obviously needing to talk to him. 

“We’ll set something up for the three of us,” he indicated to her, Tracey, and himself. Daphne nodded, and both girls bid him a good day. Harry straightened himself up and walked back to his table. 

“Are you alright, Harry?” Hermione asked, seeing his face was slightly red and that he was breathing heavily. 

“I’m fine,” he replied quickly. “So have you found any good books?”

Hermione beamed and instantly went into a long description of the many books that she had discovered. He sat down next to her and listened to her talk. He thought that she was really cute when she got excited. He planned on making her very excited as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding some more polls on Patreon so the readers can decide what girl is featured in the next story or chapters
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun with Hermione Granger

Chapters 5 and 6 are already on Patreon. It will always be two chapters ahead. 

If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit

https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

The Witches World

Chapter 4

Harry tossed and turned in his empty dorm room, unable to go to sleep. Occasionally, Harry would suffer from spells of insomnia. They usually wouldn’t last very long, maybe a week or two at a time, but that didn’t mean that they weren’t annoying. Harry huffed and opened his eyes. He yawned loudly, not having to be quiet since no one else slept in here. He looked over at the stack of books on his desk. He could practice some more but decided against it. He just couldn’t find the motivation at the moment. He held up his finger and watched as the tip glowed with a brilliant white light. He had been practicing his wandless magic all summer and was beginning to get decent at it. He couldn’t perform any mind-blowing feats of magic, but he could do some cool stuff. He smirked as the light on his finger went out and it began to vibrate. Now all he needed was a willing partner to test it out. Just the thought of that was already making him hard. If he couldn’t sleep, then maybe he needed to tire himself out. It didn’t matter what time of the night that it was. Harry had access to practically every girl in the castle at all times of the day and night. He doubted that any would deny him unless they had a very good reason. He just needed to decide who he wanted to visit. Of course, there was only one girl right now. He promised Hermione that they would spend some quality time together. Now it was time to fulfill that promise. 

Harry got out of the bed, already completely naked, and left his dorm room. He didn’t care about being naked. He’d walk in the middle of the Common Room but didn’t want to mentally scar the firsties. All of the girls his age and older had seen him naked anyway. He slipped down to the Common Room and looked around. It was totally empty, just as he suspected. It was very late after all. He went up the stairs to the Girls’ Dormitory and slipped inside the room that Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati stayed in. He tried to be quiet, not wanting to wake up Lavender and Parvati. He didn’t have anything against them, in fact, he was already planning to take them to bed at some point. He might even have a foursome with them and Hermione but now was not the time. He wanted some one-on-one time with his bookish friend. Knowing which bed was hers, Harry waved his wand and placed a temporary Silencing Ward around her bed. It was a piece of magic that Harry was taught early on. Dora said that he should use it so as to not wake the world up when fucking. She was probably right … as usual. Once the ward was set, Harry placed his wand on the nightstand and crawled into bed. 

Under the covers, Harry pulled Hermione close to him. She sleepily snuggled into him, desperate for the warmth. Harry could feel the thick fabric of her nightgown. Just from feeling it, he could tell that it was nothing sexy. It was one of those that was made for comfort and warmth, not to excite a sexual partner. Harry slid his hand underneath and cupped her perky behind. Hermione wasn’t wearing any panties. He guessed that she wasn’t wearing a bra either. If he were a girl, he wouldn’t either. Those things seemed very uncomfortable. His hand groped and squeezed her cute, little bum as he nuzzled her neck with his lips. Harry loved the way her body smelled. She always smelled like a cute girl, as weird as that sounded. He nibbled on the delicate skin of her neck and pulled down the loose material that covered her dainty shoulders. Slowly his lips peppered her clavicle and shoulders, and he could feel her body shiver in her sleep. She was already chittering and giving off cute moans as her hips began to move. His fingers slipped between her cheeks and stroked the length of her dampening lips. 

“Hermione,” he softly whispered into her ear. Her eyes fluttered open and saw who was staring at her. 

“Harry?” she asked tiredly, bringing her fist up to rub the sleep from her eyes. “What are you doing here?” she asked, confused. 

“You did promise to spend some alone time with me, did you not?” he responded as she gasped, realizing that her pussy was being played with. He couldn’t see her blush as her legs parted a bit. “Now, how about you make me feel good this time?” Harry saw her nod. He knew that she would likely try to suck his dick, which was great and all, but he wanted more. “Take your gown off and spread your legs,” Harry told her, stroking his cock to full hardness while watching her. 

Hermione blushed fiercely. Her heart was hammering in her chest, knowing that it was time for her to become a woman and give herself to him. She sat up on her knees and grabbed the hem of her gown. She saw him masturbating while watching her, and she turned her head, embarrassed. The thick material rose up and was pulled from her body, leaving her nude and ready to be taken. Laying back on the bed, she did what he commanded of her. She lifted her knees up and spread her legs apart, giving him complete access to her body. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed in deeply and rapidly, nervous to have sex for the first time. 

His eyes gazed upon her sexy, little body. She was spread and ready for him. He could see the glint of wetness coating her tight, little slit. Harry waddled up and settled himself between her parted thighs. Her breasts jiggled slightly with every deep breath that she took. He dragged the head of his cock up and down her damp folds gathering her moisture to use as lubrication. Soon his cock head was glistening with her juices, and Hermione was mewling in pleasure. He placed the tip against her wet entrance and pushed forward. 

Hermione squeaked in pain while Harry let loose a guttural moan from the incredible tightness of her. Her arms and legs wrapped around him trying to keep him from moving. 

“Just tell me when you’re ready,” Harry told her, and she nodded in return. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. Pulling him tight against herself, she slid her tongue along his as his hands explored her naked body. The pain was beginning to lessen, and Hermione experienced quite a bit of pleasure as his hands cupped and played with her breasts. His fingers danced along her nipples, pinching and rolling the hardened nubs making her back arch. Harry’s mouth dipped down and attacked her throat and slender neck. 

“You can move now,” Hermione breathlessly whispered. “Go slow,” she added, moaning when he pulled back then pushed forward. Harry shuddered against her warm skin as her lips didn’t want to let him go. She was wonderfully tight and squeezed him every time that he tried to pull away. When he pushed back in, his eyes fluttered at the sensation. Her wet, velvety walls felt like heaven as he slowly began to fuck her. Hermione was in her own little world as her innocence was claimed. The chitters and mewls escaping her lips were a bit embarrassing if she were honest, but she quickly put that out of her mind. In fact, she couldn’t think about much of anything when Harry reached between them and placed his fingers against her engorged clit. She felt the tickle of his fingers on her which was pleasant enough, but then his fingers began to vibrate at such levels that had her pussy instantly dripping down his cock. 

“Oh, Harry!” she squeaked out as her body began to shake. Harry watched as her lovely breasts shook and quivered, slowly thrusting into her as his fingers vibrated against her clit. Harry moaned with her as his hips began to move faster. The wet sounds of her pussy were provoking him to fuck her harder. Her toes curled as she coated his penetrating cock making it slick with her juices. Harder and harder he fucked her, and soon she was bouncing off of the mattress from the force.

Hermione groaned and squeaked from the brutal fucking that she was receiving. His vibrating fingers had moved from her clit back to her asshole, earning a violent shuddering from her body. Her pussy clamped down on him hard as her puckered hole clenched. She loved the sensation of the tip of his finger vibrating against her sensitive skin as it slowly followed the edge of her rim. She did her best to make him feel as good as possible, not only because she cared about him, but also because the teachers had told her that it was her duty to make him seed her. It was considered a great honor to carry his child. While it was true that she was too young right now, and couldn’t even if she wanted to, Hermione still wanted to practice for when the time came. All girls were given anti-pregnancy potions until they reached their fifth year. After that, they could decide if and when they carried a child. She was brought out of her thoughts by Harry. 

“Holy shit, Hermione! You’re creaming all over my cock,” he groaned as he pulled out and showed her. Sure enough, his penis was slickened with streaks of white cream. Hermione’s face turned beet-red in embarrassment, and Harry just chuckled. “Don’t be embarrassed, Hermione. I love when girls cream on me,” he whispered into her ear, making her shiver. “It makes the fucking feel so much better, don’t you think?” he asked as he flipped her over and lifted her ass into the air. With a single thrust, he was balls deep from behind. Hermione squealed out in surprised pleasure as he stretched her again. Her face was being smooshed into the pillow as she was furiously rutted. The soft bed sheets rubbed against her sensitive nipples as her body was pushed and pulled while he claimed her doggy-style. Her eyes opened as wide as saucers when he slipped a finger inside of her ass, and it began vibrating. 

“Haaaaaaaaarry!” she cried out, hiding her face in the pillow as her pussy began squirting around his cock. Harry enjoyed the dry heat around his finger as her asshole clenched around him. He continued to thrust, even as her pussy contracted around him and drenched her bed underneath them. Hermione trembled when she felt him lean down and lick the middle of her spine. His other hand snaked around her and started groping her tits and pinching her nipples. Hermione couldn’t help but shudder in pleasure as she rode out another orgasm. She was shaking her head as his hand slid down the front of her naked body and began rolling her clit. When those fingers began vibrating as well, she couldn’t take it anymore. It was too much pleasure for her. She screamed in orgasmic bliss as her pussy sprayed his cumming cock. She thrashed and trembled as he seeded her over and over again. Harry kept his finger in her ass and kept rubbing her overly sensitive clit as she came around his thick, fat cock. He gave a few more thrusts to push his seed deep, causing her body to buck in intense pleasure. Finally, she shuddered and curled up into a ball, breathing heavily. 

“How was your first time?” Harry asked cheekily as he spooned her from behind. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the intimacy as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against his chest. She savored the sensation of intimacy and warmth. He kissed the back of her head while waiting for her to answer. She blushed and said, “I really liked it.”

His hand was fondling her chest and toying with her nipples when he replied, “That’s good. We’ll be doing that quite a lot in the coming years.” Harry snuggled into her, and she closed her eyes to get some rest. After what he had said, she had no doubt that in a few years, she would be carrying his child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 5 and 6 are already on Patreon. It will always be two chapters ahead. 
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun with Hermione continues. Then he enjoys himself with Aurora Sinistra.

Chapters 6 and 7 are already on Patreon. It will always be two chapters ahead. 

If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit

https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

The Witches World

Chapter 5

Harry’s lips explored the gentle curve of Hermione’s graceful neck as his hands slid up her soapy belly and squeezed her small breasts. Her eyes fluttered as she reached back with both arms and threaded her fingers through his wet hair. 

“Harder,” she shuddered, already feeling an orgasm approaching. The sensation of his hands on her soapy body felt incredible to her, not to mention his large cock spearing her from behind. 

For the first time, Hermione used a rule in the school charter that was made for nights like last night. For the very few boys that were born into the magical world, a lot was asked of them. However, in return, they got access to all the girls that they could ever want. Harry could have them any time or however long that he wanted. Sometimes that included at three in the morning like last night. Hermione of course accommodated him and loved every second of it. Unfortunately, that left her too tired to go to classes the following day. That’s why a rule was put in place for just such occasions. Hermione would receive a copy of notes and her homework, and she could ask for personal help from any of her professors. Harry took the day off with her, which was great. Hermione really liked spending the day with him. As much as she liked it, she was a bit embarrassed about spending the entire day naked. She couldn’t even remember how many orgasms that she had that day. They would spend an hour or so fucking, then rest and eat, or take a shower to wash off the sweat. They were having their third shower of the day. Hermione wanted to roll her eyes and tell Harry that showers were for washing, not for fucking, but she couldn’t concentrate at the moment. A large, thick cock spearing your insides would do that to you. 

She placed her hands against the glass door and squealed as her pussy squeezed his invading cock. “Harry, no!” her voice rang out, echoing loudly off the tiled walls. His fingers began rolling her clit, vibrating so hard that her pussy instantly clamped down on his cock, and Hermione screamed in ecstasy as she creamed his cock. Her naked, soapy body trembled out of control as she fought through a violent orgasm, her pussy squirting juices down her legs. Her voice squealed when he cupped her cumming pussy and squeezed it, his other hand lifting her thigh to give himself easier access. Her fingers tried to grip the wet glass but only slipped away as she shuddered wantonly, still cumming around his fat cock. The sounds of their wet bodies colliding were thunderous in the small enclosed space, and Hermione was mortified to hear the squelching of her pussy so loud and clear. She could hear the sounds of suction as her cunt desperately tried to keep him inside. His hand squeezed between her legs, and she wailed in pain and pleasure as she was brutally fucked. Her voice was gone, she found as she wanted to tell him to stop, that she couldn’t take it anymore. The raw feeling of her throat was pushed aside as Harry held her up and took pleasure from her near limp body. Unable to stop him, she just let him do as he pleased. Finally, she felt the familiar sensation of him finishing inside of her. Warmth spread through her nether region as she was filled to the brim with his thick, potent seed. Her body shuddered and spasmed as he seeded her and rolled her clit at the same time. With one last soft squeak, Hermione passed out in his arms. 

Harry carried his friend out of the shower and dried them both off with a wave of his wand. As he was still in the girls’ dormitory, in Hermione’s room, in particular, he placed her in her own bed. Gathering his clothes, which were thankfully cleaned by a hardworking house-elf, he put them on so he could get back to his room. He still had to get dinner later. He looked at Hermione. She would be out for quite a while, he thought smugly. He enjoyed seeing her worn out from his sexual exploits. It filled him with manly pride. Once back in his room, he’d call for an elf to keep an eye on her and offer to get her food once she awoke. Harry needed to get a decent night’s sleep tonight. While it was true that he could miss days because of his need to spend time with girls, the professors didn’t want him going overboard with it. He still needed to get an education after all. That was fine with him. 

Harry made his way back to his dorm room and flopped onto his bed. Calling for a house-elf, he told them what to do about Hermione. He still had a couple of hours until dinner, so he decided to relax. He had only been relaxing for a few minutes until a knock on his door startled him. He hopped out of bed and opened the door. 

“Professor?” Harry asked, surprised to see the Headmistress McGonagall here. She almost never came to see him. If she needed to talk, she usually sent for him to go see her. 

“Mr. Potter,” she nodded her head in greeting. “May I come in?” she asked. 

“Of course,” Harry said, moving out of the way so that she could come in. “How are you, Professor? I hope that I’m not in trouble for missing today,” he said, pulling his desk chair out for her to sit on. She thanked him as he sat on his bed. 

“I’m not here to chastise you about missing a day. I was very glad to hear that you’ve taken an interest in Ms. Granger. She’s an incredibly intelligent girl, and would produce talented children,” McGonagall chuckled as she settled into his chair. 

“She’s a very nice girl, and I hope to continue seeing her,” Harry responded. “If you’re not here to tell me that I’m in trouble, then what are you doing here, Professor? You’ve never visited me here before,” he asked, confused. 

“That is correct, Mr. Potter. I don’t usually leave my office unless it's for meals or other necessities. However, I feel that this conversation is important enough to warrant a visit,” she responded, smiling at him. Harry was still confused. She quickly clarified. “As you may or may not be aware, a Wizard’s ejaculate is a powerful potion ingredient.” 

Harry nodded. “And it’s my duty to make sure that Hogwarts is stocked. Madam Bones told me that it’s used for fertility potions and many other things and that I needed to do my duty and make sure that the school has a steady supply,” Harry told her. The Headmistress nodded her head. 

“Yes, Amelia is indeed correct. I’m glad to know that she already explained things to you. While eventually, it may seem like a chore, it’s not all unpleasant. Every girl in school is willing to “give you a hand” so to speak, and the same is true for the professors. You can go to any of them, and they will be more than happy to help you out,” she told him, pulling a small vial out of her pocket. 

“When do you need it?” Harry asked, looking at the vial. 

“I’m hoping that you’ll consent to provide a sample tonight, after dinner,” the Headmistress replied. Seeing him nod in agreement, she added, “This is a potion that will increase the amount of semen that you produce. The effects are only temporary, but you’ll need to take one every time that you provide your seed. Taking it at least an hour before is necessary,” she explained, handing him the small, crystal vial. Harry uncorked it and swallowed it in one go. He winced and made a face, earning a chuckle from McGonagall.

“I’m sorry, but the taste is quite unpleasant, or so I’m told,” she smiled, getting up. “If you wish for a professor to help you, just ask them after dinner, and they’ll set it up. Goodnight, Mr. Potter,” McGonagall told him as she got out of her seat and left the room. 

As expected, Hermione didn’t show up for dinner. He imagined that she was still sleeping. Sitting at the Gryffindor table, like always, he was surrounded by girls. They were chatting with him, but mostly with each other. Harry was very hungry from a long day of strenuous activity with Hermione, so he was eating and not paying much attention to anything else. Suddenly, he could feel himself getting aroused. Raising an eyebrow, he wondered why that was. He wasn’t fooling around with a girl, or even thinking about one. He figured that it was probably a part of the potion that he took. It must have contained a slight lust-inducing agent as well. It made sense to him, and thankfully, it wasn’t anything that he couldn’t control. He did, however, glance at the teacher’s table. The gorgeous Aurora Sinistra was daintily eating her food and chatting with her fellow professors. He had always had a bit of an innocent crush on the young beauty. Being in her late twenties, she was the youngest of the professors, followed by Professor Vector who was a few years older than her. 

He stared at the dark-skinned beauty. Her complexion was quite lovely, in his opinion. The color of light coffee, it was blemish-free and looked smooth to the touch. Harry desperately wanted to touch it. He decided that he would ask her to help him. After dinner was finished, Harry excused himself from the gaggle of girls that were hanging on him and made his way over to the attractive teacher. 

“Professor?” Harry called for her, trying not to sound like a nervous teen. She turned to him and raised a well-manicured eyebrow. 

“Yes, Mr. Potter?”

“Umm … well,” Harry took a deep breath and finished. “I was hoping that you could help me with … um … you know … the stuff,” his face turning beet-red. Aurora giggled at the sight. 

“Of course, Mr. Potter. I’d be happy to,” she said, taking him by the hand and leading him to her private quarters. Harry was blushing up a storm as she pulled him along. The robes that the teachers and girls wore wear really more like dresses. They were very form-fitting and looked to be made of silk. They made her body look incredible if he were being honest. Each girl could customize their robes in any way that they desired, so long as they stayed the same colors. Professor Sinistra’s were shorter than any other teacher’s, probably because she was the youngest. Most girls’ were somewhat short, but then there were girls like Lavender Brown, whose robes were short enough for Harry to see the bottom part of her bum. He certainly wasn’t complaining about that. Harry’s eyes were glued to Aurora’s wide, inviting ass as she pulled him into her room. He loved the gentle sway of her feminine hips. She turned to him and stroked his chest sexily. “Remove your clothes and lay on the edge of the bed,” she told him, walking toward her large, walk-in closet. “I’ll get ready.”

Harry was tearing off his clothes faster than he ever had before. Within moments, he was completely naked and laying with his back on the bed, but his feet were on the floor. His cock was rock-hard and sticking straight up. Only a moment later, the dark goddess came out dressed in a light pink, silk nightie that was barely able to hold back the awesomeness that was her rack. In other words, her tits were huge! They were spilling out and creating the best cleavage that he’d ever seen. She was holding several clear, glass containers that had screw-on tops. She unscrewed each one and placed them on the bed next to him. Then she looked at him with such a sexy look that he nearly busted right there on the spot. “Just lay back and enjoy Mr. Potter,” she said, pulling down her nightie and showing off her glorious tits. They were round and succulent and capped with chocolate-colored nipples that were already hard. She kneeled between his legs and took his cock in hand. Slowly her palm and fingers explored his size and shape. 

“Not bad, Mr. Potter. I can’t wait to see you once you’ve finished growing,” she said, then she spat on his cock and rubbed the saliva into his skin. Harry’s eyes fluttered as he moaned. The speed of her hand was driving him crazy. She knew how to use just the right amount of pressure. He shuddered when she cupped his balls with her other hand. Harry was mewling in pleasure as he desperately tried to keep his eyes on her jiggling tits. Seeing this, Aurora giggled and slapped his cock against her hard, crinkled nipples. “Like my tits, do you?” she sexily asked, rubbing the head of his cock around her areolas while stroking him furiously. 

“Yes!” he cried out, his back arching in pleasure. He watched as she placed his cock between her breasts and started bouncing them up and down. Harry’s hands gripped the sheets of her bed, nearly ripping a hole in them. Then she lowered her head and wiggled her tongue on the tip of his dick. He began shuddering violently, trying to hold on. However, he couldn’t hold on, and Aurora, seeing this grabbed a jar and held it up to his cock. Her other hand aimed his cock and stroked it wildly. 

“Let it go for me, Harry,” she whispered to him. “You can come and fuck me any time that you want. You’d like being in me, wouldn’t you, Mr. Potter. You’d like to feel my wet pussy gripping your big cock,” her sexy voice filled his ears. 

Harry’s balls churned, and he began pumping out cum in volumes never before achieved. Aurora’s eyes widened when globs of cum splashed against the glass walls of the jar. She continued to pump until the jar was nearly full. She quickly placed it aside and grabbed another, taking a spurt to her tits before she could switch. Her experienced hand stroked him from base to the head, wringing out every last drop of cum. Harry was nearly thrashing around as she milked him of everything that he had. Finally, once she had milked him dry, she screwed the caps on the three completely full jars. Quickly she ran to the infirmary and handed off the jars, not caring about her state of dress. The semen had to be treated quickly so that it wouldn’t spoil. Going back to her room, she found Harry in her bed asleep. She giggled at him and let her nightie drop to her ankles. Stepping out of it, she slipped into bed with him and kissed him goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 6 and 7 are already on Patreon. It will always be two chapters ahead. 
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun with Professor Sinistra

Chapters 7 and 8 are already on Patreon. It will always be two chapters ahead. A Poll has been added to decide who the girl in chapter 10 will be. 

If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit

https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

The Witches World 

Chapter 6

Harry grunted and raised his hips in pleasure as Aurora Sinistra’s tight pussy squeezed the everloving fuck out of his cock. The sensation was so heavenly that he almost couldn't take it. 

“Holy fucking shit!” Harry groaned out as his Astronomy professor rolled her wide hips. He slid his hands from her silky smooth thighs up to her hips, squeezing them tight. Aurora collapsed down onto him, her sweaty, naked chest mashed up against his as she claimed his lips in a quick kiss. Her hips continued to bounce on him even when he wrapped his arms around her back and held her close. 

“You shouldn’t use such language,” she moaned into his ear. “It isn’t appropriate.” Harry could feel her rock-hard nipples grazing his chest as her body slid against him. His hands gripped her fat ass cheeks, and he squeezed them while pulling them apart, making her gasp as the sudden cool air hit her asshole. Her plump lips found his neck, and she began to suck, marking him with her lovebites. She shuddered as her pussy clamped on him, but she was able to hold off and continue their fucking. She was pleasantly surprised at the level of his endurance. They had been going at it for more than half an hour straight, and he still wasn’t tiring out. She needed to play dirty. Smirking, she gently bit down on his Adam’s apple and squeezed her pussy muscles as hard as she could while bouncing on him as fast as possible. She giggled when he shuddered violently and nearly bucked her off. “Can you feel that Harry?” she nibbled on his neck. “Can you feel how slippery your cock is?” She rolled her hips making Harry grip her ass tightly. “Do you know why you’re so slippery, love?” She leaned up and kissed him. “It’s because you made me cream all over your big cock,” she moaned and sat up. 

Aurora placed her palms on his pecs and began to urgently slide her hips back and forth. In Harry’s less than humble opinion, she looked fucking fantastic from below. As her body moved erotically against his, her breasts bounced and jiggled, and when she arched her back, she proudly displayed them to him. Unable to help himself, he reached up and squeezed both of her glorious tits. He loved the way that they felt in his hand. They were heavier than he had thought as he groped and played with them. He used his fingers to tickle her nipples and trace the circumference of her areolas, causing her to tremble in pleasure. It seemed that she really enjoyed having her nipples toyed with. Every time he squeezed, pinched, or pulled on them, her pussy would tighten. Harry was the one smirking now. He brought the pads of his thumbs to his mouth and coated them in saliva, then pressed them against her hardened nubs and began moving them in circles.

Aurora shuddered at the sensation of his fingers toying with her nipples. However, when his thumbs began vibrating, she nearly jumped right off of his lap in surprised pleasure. Her thunderous squeal hurt his ears slightly as her pussy clamped down on his cock. Her sexy body was trembling and spasming as she tried desperately to keep riding him. Her hands were pressing roughly against his chest as she leaned forward. Harry watched her eyes flutter and roll into the back of her head as her pussy drenched his lap. Breathing heavily, she collapsed on top of him, her pussy still fluttering around his cock. Harry, however, wasn’t done. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and began to furiously thrust into her. She was shrieking against his shoulder as a puddle of drool formed and started to roll down his chest. She was mewling and pawing at him, trying to get him to stop, or finish, or anything really. Her pussy was too sensitive! She tried to push away when his vibrating finger began to circle her virgin asshole, but it was no use. The bastard wasn’t going to stop until he sated his desires. Squelching sounds emanating from her pussy were drowned out by the pleasured bellows coming from her open maw as her pussy was being reshaped to fit his thrusting cock. Desperate for it to be over, she squeezed her pussy muscles as tight as she could as spasmed when he began to fill her with his valuable seed. Gaining her strength, she rolled off of him and grabbed another jar. Holding it underneath his head, she stroked him as he spurted his seed into the glass jar. Harry wanted to glare at her for not letting him finish inside of her but was unable to because of the wonderful handjob that was making him feel so good. With one last deep stroke, she milked every last drop from him. He held his cock up to her lips, and she kissed the tip before cleaning him off. 

She moaned as she sucked her juices and girl cum from his hard dick, her hand fondling his low-hanging ball sack. She took him all the way to the base before pulling off and letting go with a pop. She stood up and caught her breath. “We need to shower and dress. We have class in an hour, and I can’t be late,” she told him as he pressed against her from behind. She rolled her eyes as she felt his cock harden against her fine ass. Reaching back, she took hold of his erection. “Come on. I’ll give you a hand job in the shower. I’ll even let you soap up my tits.” She giggled when he cheered. Sometimes she forgot how young that he was. 

After their shower, Harry was making his way back to the dormitory to grab his books before heading down to breakfast. He wouldn’t have time to eat a full meal, but he should be able to grab something. 

“Hey, Harry!” he heard a voice call out. He turned to see Lavender standing there, rolling a long, blonde tress around her dainty finger. Harry smiled at the ditzy blonde. She may not be the brightest bulb around, but she was nice enough, not to mention really fun at a party. At the end of the year party that the girls of Gryffindor had thrown last year, Lavender made it well known that she was willing to give herself to him any time that he wanted. She was all over him that night. It was an enjoyable experience. As she stood there, his eyes lowered, and he checked out what she was offering. Lavender had an incredible pair of legs. That was probably why she wore such short robes. It was smart to play to your advantage and show off your best features. Her legs were long and silky smooth. The creamy pale color looked stunning in contrast to the black knee socks that she was wearing. If he hadn’t spent the morning getting his balls drained, then he probably would have taken her upstairs and given her a good, hard fucking. Still, he watched as she gently played with the delicate skin of her thigh with her fingers, and gulped when she “accidentally” lifted the hem of her robes and flashed her teeny tiny pink panties. From the quick look, he saw that she was slightly damp and was rocking a very sexy camel toe. There was also a tiny bump telling him that her clit was engorged and ready to be sucked. Harry cursed the inventor of classes. Very soon he would make time for the bubbly blonde. 

“Hey, Lav,” Harry smiled, giving her a hug and pulling her against himself tightly. Lavender giggled girlishly when he buried his face in her neck and inhaled her fruity scent. “How about sometime this week you come up to my room so we can study a bit?” Harry asked. Lavender looked up at him with her big, blue eyes. 

“That sounds good. Just let me know when you want me,” she twirled around causing her robes to flare up and showed off her thong-clad ass. Harry was hard, very hard. She looked over her shoulder at him and wiggled her fingers to say bye. Harry huffed in annoyance. Now he was horny and would have to sit through a day of classes before he could find any relief. 

Just as suspected, the day dragged on forever, and Harry remained horny through most of it. ‘Stupid Lavender,’ Harry thought as he gave his potion a counterclockwise swirl three times before lowering the flame. He watched as the potion in his cauldron turned from green to an aquamarine color, letting him know that he had done the first steps correctly. He was actually very surprised that he didn’t mess it up. His concentration was shit at the moment. It wasn’t his fault however, it was his table buddy, Daphne Greengrass’ fault. She was sitting opposite him with her sexy, little foot sliding up the leg of his trousers. Most days he would find this kind of cute, but today it was torture. His cock was damn near about to rip through the flimsy fabric of his trousers. Today was not a day to play footsie with him. He wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead as he added five frog’s toes and some ground-up bowtruckles to his potion then turned up the flames. He could feel Daphne’s dainty, little bare foot tickling the skin of his calf muscle. He shuddered when she wiggled her toes against him and rubbed her smooth, delicate sole on him. He looked at the witch in question. She wasn’t looking back at him at all. In fact, she was perfectly content to work on her potion, which by the way, looked better than his. Daphne was one of the best students when it came to potion-making. From what he knew, her family had been in the potion business for at least a couple hundred years. 

Due to his horniness, Daphne was looking more beautiful than normal. Her pale skin glistened as the firelight shimmered in the sweat on her face. Her hair was pulled back so as to not get caught in the flames, but that only made her more attractive in his opinion. With nothing to block his view, he studied her slender, delicate neck and cute, little ears. His eyes drank her in as he looked upon her big brown eyes and long, thick eyelashes. Her plump lips were pink and glistening from the lip gloss that she liked to use. Her eyes caught his, and she smiled with a lovely blush gracing her cheeks. She moved her foot even higher until it was almost on his knee. He gulped audibly, and she giggled. 

“Harry?” she said sexily. 

“Yes, Daphne,” he asked with stars in his eyes, gazing upon her cuteness. 

“Your potion is bubbling,” she told him, pulling her foot from his leg. He looked at his potion. The entire cauldron was shaking and rattling. Potion was spilling out of the side, and bubbling dangerously. When he heard someone yell, “She’s gonna blow!” he decided to get the hell out of there. Daphne had already scampered away to safety, as did everyone else. Harry took a flying leap headfirst over the adjacent table as his cauldron erupted in a volcanic blast of burnt, greasy goo. The table tipped over, and Harry hit the ground hard, even smacking his head. 

“Oof!” he grunted as his body slammed into the hard, stone ground. He breathed heavily as his vision swam in his head. He tried to sit up but collapsed back down. He was too dizzy to do anything but lay there. There were people around him, asking him questions, but he was too out of it to answer any of them. All that he could say was, “I really need to get laid,” before falling unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 7 and 8 are already on Patreon. It will always be two chapters ahead. A Poll has been added to decide who the girl in chapter 10 will be. 
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The naughtiness continues with Narcissa Black

Chapters 8 and 9 are already on Patreon. It will always be two chapters ahead. 

If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit

https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

The Witches World

Chapter 7

Harry woke up in a bed which was strange because he remembered being in Potions class. The back of his head felt sore, so he reached back and touched the offending spot. He winced from the tenderness of it. 

“Be happy that it’s not worse,” came the voice of the Matron of the Hospital Wing, Madam Poppy Pomfrey. Harry knew the school Healer to be a no-nonsense kind of woman. She wasn’t mean or anything, she just didn’t like it when kids were stupid. 

“What happened?” Harry asked, playing with the bump on the back of his noggin. His hand was slapped away by Madam Pomfrey. 

“It appears that you were careless with your potion-making. Thanks to you, there’s now a thick coating of gelatinous goo that has stuck to the ceiling of the Potions Lab and hardened into something that even a hammer and chisel cannot break through,” came another voice entering the fray. Madam Pomfrey rubbed something that stung on the back of his head making him close his eyes and hiss. 

“It wasn’t my fault, Professor McGonagall,” Harry said, blinking the pain from his face. 

“Oh, and why not, pray tell?” McGonagall asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Because Lavender Brown got me all worked up before classes. Then I had to sit there all day thinking about her, and then Daphne Greengrass got me even more worked up during Potions class and distracted me,” Harry answered. “If you wish to punish them, I fully support it. Damn Temptresses!” Madam Pomfrey snorted in response. 

“I take it that you are blameless in this whole affair?” McGonagall smiled. 

“Of course, Professor! I’m an innocent victim. If you prefer, I can punish them,” Harry added naughtily. 

“And just how would you do that?” she asked, crossing her arms underneath her bosom. 

“I’m thinking something involving a paddle and their bare bottoms,” Harry said, licking his lips at the thought. McGonagall rolled her eyes. 

“Well, I’m not here to chastise you, nor am I here to punish them. Though, I do hope that you will be more careful in the future. Please try to keep your mind on your studies, Mr. Potter,” McGonagall said sternly, making Harry gulp and nod his head. 

“Good. Now, the reason that I am here is to offer you a chance to earn a bit of gold. I don’t know if you’re aware of this or not, but sometimes women will offer gold or other valuable objects for the chance to get impregnated by a male. If you were to accept, then Hogwarts would get a piece of the pie, so to speak,” the Headmistress told him. Harry had never heard of this before. She could clearly see the confusion on his face and explained further. 

“Narcissa Black wants to have a child. She’s getting to the age where she’ll need to have one now, or risk health problems for her and the baby if she decided to wait. Obviously, she can’t force anyone to help her have a child, but she can offer gold. As you are still a ward of the school, a fee would be required along with any payment that you require. She has offered you either twenty thousand galleons or a beach house in Southern France,” McGonagall explained to him. 

“So she wants to have a baby with me, and she’ll give me gold or a house in exchange?” Harry asked, wondering if he heard correctly. 

“That is essentially correct, Mr. Potter. She has chosen you as the donor,” she told him. “Narcissa always liked them young,” she added under her breath. She handed Harry a folder that had pictures of the beach house. It looked incredible! It wasn’t huge or anything, but it was very well taken care of. It had five rooms with five baths, a fancy kitchen, and even quarters for House-Elves. 

“What would you do, Professor?” Harry asked, wanting to hear her opinion on the subject. Harry knew that she would give it to him straight. 

“If I were you, I would agree. Twenty thousand galleons are nothing to sneeze at. Personally, I would take the beach house though,” she added. Harry nodded, thinking the same thing. Harry knew how the whole baby thing worked. He wouldn’t be expected to “be a father” to any child that he fathered. Some women may not even want him in the picture at all. Every woman knew that it was his duty to have as many children as possible, and there was no way that he could have a relationship with all of them. Eventually, Harry did want to be a real father though. That was still years away. In the meantime, he could do his duty and get a beautiful beach house out of it. Maybe this summer he, Susan, Tonks, Andromeda, and Amelia could go for a visit. He would love to see them all in bikinis. Harry smiled stupidly at the thought. 

McGonagall saw the look on his face and rolled her eyes. “From the look on your face, I can see that you’ve made a decision.”

“Yes, Ma’am. I want the beach house,” Harry stated clearly. The Headmistress nodded. 

“Excellent! I’ll arrange for you and Narcissa to spend the weekend together here at the castle. I’ll arrange for the payment once the deed is done,” McGonagall said, taking the folder back and putting it away. 

“By the way, how much does the school get?” Harry wondered. McGonagall smirked. 

“Five thousand, Mr. Potter. And the school thanks you,” she smiled. 

“It will be my pleasure,” Harry added lewdly, thinking about the sexy older woman. He’d seen Narcissa Black many times at various Ministry functions. She was a good-looking woman. 

“I’m sure that it will,” McGonagall snorted. “Now, I believe that Poppy will allow you to go if you promise to be more careful in the future.”

“I promise,” Harry quickly responded. Madam Pomfrey wasn’t a woman that he wanted to get on her bad side. The Healer nodded. 

“Good. Then you may go,” Madam Pomfrey said, and Harry and McGonagall exited the Hospital Wing. 

“I’ll send you a message with the details on Friday morning, Mr. Potter,” she said, walking the opposite way as him. 

“Alright. Thanks, Professor!” Harry called out as he quickly made his way back to the dorm. Once he entered the warm Common Room, he was surrounded by females checking him for injuries and asking him if he was okay. He spent the next half hour assuring them that he was indeed fine and dandy. When they had calmed down, Harry slipped out of the room and made his way to his dorm. Going up to his bed, he flopped down on it and stretched. He was getting a bit tired. He had been unconscious for only a few hours, but somehow, that took a lot out of him. Harry heard the door open and saw that Hermione had crept in. She came up and sat on his bed next to him. She was fidgeting a bit and not saying anything. Harry didn’t know what she was doing. The next thing that he knew, she undid his trousers, pulled them down so that his hard cock sprang up, and then she got down on her knees between his parted thighs. Harry smiled widely as he flopped back on the bed and enjoyed the privilege of being him.

After Dinner, Harry went back to his dorm room and got ready for bed. He was only slightly surprised to see Hermione naked in his bed. It seemed that now that she was no longer a virgin, she didn’t want to go without sex for any long period of time. It was an attitude that Harry could completely understand. He spent the next few hours exploring every crack and crevice on her young, supple body. 

The Witches World

The week passed slower than Harry would have liked. He was itching to get his chance with the sexy, older woman. Harry had always been a sucker for women older than him. His first crush was Andromeda Black. It was a shame that she and her sister Narcissa weren’t on the best terms. Harry could have spent his childhood around both gorgeous women. Eventually, the week ended and it was Friday afternoon. Harry only had another hour to finish getting ready and meet McGonagall at the place that she indicated on her note. Apparently, there were rooms in the castle for just such occasions. Both he and Narcissa would be spending the entire weekend in a private suite. Even if he did get her pregnant right away, the rest of the weekend was still hers. She paid for it, so she would use it. No woman in her right mind would turn down sex with a living, breathing male. 

Harry stood in front of the mirror looking at his reflection. He looked the same as always. His hair was damp and still messy as hell. He raised his arm and sniffed his armpits. He cringed. ‘Definitely need some deodorant,’ he thought, rolling some on. He finished getting ready then met the Headmistress on the seventh floor, close to her office. She led him to the sixth floor where a fancy looking door was waiting for him. She said goodbye and left him to his devices. Harry’s heart was beating faster than normal, but he gathered his courage and opened the door. 

There stood Narcissa Black, as gorgeous as ever. Her long blonde hair fell down her shoulders in loose curls. Her plump lips held a cute smile, and her eyes were big and lovely, colored in a deep blue. She was wearing a shimmery, silver robe that stopped mid-thigh. It gave off only a hint of cleavage, but it was enough to harden Harry’s cock. “Mr. Potter, welcome.”

Harry blushed and replied, “You can call me Harry, Narcissa. There’s no need for us to be formal. We’re in private after all.” There were times for formality, but this certainly wasn’t one of them. She softly laughed. 

“Very well, Harry. My, my … you certainly are a scrumptious piece of meat, aren’t you?” She walked around and studied him, like a tigress waiting to devour him. Harry gulped. “But I’m going to need to see more. I have very high standards after all,” she added, smirking as she reached down and began unbuttoning his trousers. His face was red as she lowered them, his cock springing forth and bouncing happily. It was as hard as it had ever been. 

Her warm hand reached down and gripped him, giving a deep stroke and making him shudder. “Mmm, yes. I think that this will do,” she smiled, letting him go and turning her back on him. He watched the sexiness of her walk as her hips swayed back and forth. As she was about to reach the large, comfortable bed, she dropped her robe and exposed her nude backside. He was in shock as she crawled on the bed on all fours, parted her knees, arched her back and stuck her ass up in the air, then reached under herself and spread her puffy, hairless lips with two fingers. As she wiggled her ass, he took that as an invitation to join her. His clothing went flying in every direction as he stripped naked as fast as humanly possible. Once nude, he joined her on the bed. Crawling up behind her, he took a moment to study her backside. 

Her cheeks were thick and rounded, held together by wide hips that were made for childbirth. Her wet pussy was perfect looking with plump lips that hid her lovely pink insides. He blushed as he got into position … her insides weren’t hidden to him. She had herself open to his gaze, and now she was open to his cock. Harry placed the tip at her entrance and slid inside. A shuddering moan escaped his lips as he went balls deep on her, easily bottoming out due to her incredible wetness. 

“Oh! Merlin, help me,” she cried out, finally being fucked after many years of going without. His thick cock stretched her out in ways that she hadn’t felt in years. She bit down on the silk bed sheets as he began thrusting. It was only the beginning and already her pussy was making lewd noises. The wet squelching and schlicking of their rutting were turning her on as much as the act of fucking itself. Not only that, but she was turned on by the fact that he was so young. She was old enough to be his mother, and here she was, bent over like a cheap whore and getting pile-driven from behind. The warm room became filled with the scent of her arousal as he reshaped her insides, making sure that she was a perfect fit for him and him alone. Narcissa’s body trembled as an orgasm got closer and closer. Her hands were gripping the sheets tightly, and Harry continued to pick up speed. His pelvis was slapping against her bare bottom making wonderful ripples in the meat of her fat ass. 

“Does my cock feel good, Narcissa?” Harry’s courage grew as he got deeper into the pleasure zone. She only squealed when the tip of his spongy head battered against her G-spot. “Well?” he asked again louder. When she didn’t answer, he lifted his hand and brought it down hard. 

SMACK!

Narcissa’s eyes went wide as she squealed, her pussy clamping down on his thrusting cock, and she sprayed her pussy juice all over his stomach. She couldn’t believe that he had the nerve to spank her perfectly shaped buttocks! 

SMACK!

“Answer me,” he said in a sing-song voice. He spanked her again, and finally, she answered. 

“Yes! I enjoy it! I love being used like a whore!” she admitted, cumming on his cock. With every powerful thrust, her pussy would explode in juices, spraying him, the bed, and even the walls across the room. Such was the force of her ejaculation. Her body trembled and thrashed around. He even had to hold her around her midsection to keep her from hurting herself. Unfortunately for her, this gave the bastard the perfect opportunity to squeeze and grope her big, bouncy tits. Narcissa opened her mouth, but only a pathetic squeak came out. Harry pinched and rolled her hard, sensitive nipples as he brutally fucked her doggy-style. Finally, she ran out of fluids and the squirting stopped, but she had already drenched everything around her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she became dizzy as he continued to fuck her. “Please,” she squealed out, and Harry took mercy on her. 

He grabbed her butt cheeks and squeezed them hard enough to leave a mark, making her cry out in pain and pleasure as he pumped her full of cum. He thrust hard, going as deep as possible and spurting his potent seed inside of her. Harry spasmed from the pleasure as he coated her innards with his gooey, white seed. Looking down, he saw that Narcissa was shivering uncontrollably. He smiled. If only she knew that this was just the beginning of a very long weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 8 and 9 are already on Patreon. It will always be two chapters ahead. 
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun with Narcissa and Hermione

Chapters 9 and 10 are already on Patreon. It will always be two chapters ahead. 

If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit

https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

The Witches World 

Chapter 8

Narcissa closed her eyes tightly and bit down on the bedsheets as she was speared from behind. She grunted and moaned as her backdoor was stretched further than it had ever been. Her back was arched, and her ass was lifted as high as she could as her young lover’s cock pummeled her asshole into submission. Her eyes watered from the pain and pleasure of getting buggered by the young man. It had been so long since she was taken anally that she had completely forgotten how naughty the sensation was. Her insides felt so incredibly full every time that he penetrated her, and every time he pulled out, she would mewl in protest. Eyes fluttering, her body trembled as he picked up speed. His hips were striking her shapely bottom with such force that it made her cheeks and thick thighs ripple. 

Harry leaned forward and kissed her shoulder. “You’re such a naughty girl, aren’t you, Cissy?” he teased as he reached under her and brushed against her wet slit, then tickled her clit with his fingers that were lubed up with her own arousal. Narcissa opened her mouth to speak, but only a chittering sound came out. Harry kissed in between her shoulder blades, his fingers rubbing her hard clit. “I know that you’re naughty. I can feel you clench my cock every time I sink into you,” he groaned, her asshole squeezing his cock again. One thing that he had learned during his weekend with the blonde cougar, it was that Narcissa loved dirty talk. 

“Ahhhhhhh!” she squeaked, her body falling flat onto the mattress. Harry continued to fuck her all the way down. Now his hand was pinned between her and the bed. He pinched and rolled her clit as his lubed cock violated her puckered hole. He was slamming into her as her body thrashed and spasmed, her legs kicking as her pussy squirted on his fingers. Still, he thrust in long, deep strokes, penetrating her as deeply as he could. Her incoherent wails of pleasure increased in volume when his fingers pinched her clit then began vibrating.

Narcissa had never felt such pleasure. Her mouth was open as she screamed into the pillow, drool dripping down onto the soft fabric. Her body was being jerked this way and that as he used her for his own pleasure. The things that he was doing to her clit was incredible. Her pussy was so wet that she was ready to explode again. Her weekend with him had been magnificent. It had been confirmed just that morning that she was indeed carrying his child. To celebrate, they had been fucking nearly nonstop since. He had taken her in every way possible. Now he was about to claim her ass as she felt him shudder. She cried out and wailed into the pillow as he pinched her throbbing clit and penetrated her as deeply as he could. He grunted and moaned out in relief as she felt her bowels fill with his warm, potent seed. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came on his hand. She just laid there letting him seed her as she came over and over. Not so secretly, she was over the moon about her pregnancy. Secretly, she hoped that he wanted to be in the baby’s life. Not for the child’s sake, but for her own. Selfishly speaking, she wanted easy access to him for her own pleasure. She wanted him there so she could tempt him into bed. From the way that he continuously pawed at her all weekend, she didn’t think that he would mind. 

There was a problem though. News of her pregnancy was sure to get out into the public. She would be surprised if it wasn’t already. Many women her age would be contacting him to give them a child now that it was confirmed that his seed was potent. She needed to think of a way to get an edge over these other whores. She would think on it. In the meantime, she would send him periodic updates about her pregnancy, and perhaps offer him a night that he wouldn’t be able to resist. She giggled as Harry rolled her over and sucked on her nipples. 

The Witches World

Harry walked down the hall with a spring in his step. He had just spent the weekend fucking the gorgeous cougar, Narcissa Black. At the moment, he didn’t have much to complain about. As he entered Gryffindor Tower, he was bombarded with sexy females wishing him a happy return. It took awhile talking to them all, but eventually, he retired as it was getting late and they had classes in the morning. As he passed Hermione, he told her, “Meet me in my room in five minutes. Leave your panties behind.” Hermione blushed fiercely but quickly scampered off in the direction of the girls’ dorm rooms. Harry entered his room and got ready for bed. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. Removing his clothes, he laid on top of his bed and stroked himself to full hardness. All he had to do was think about Hermione’s taste and scent, and her cute body, and he was instantly hard. He looked up as the door opened. Hermione walked in, pink-cheeked and wearing a long, thick nightgown. Stopping at the foot of his bed, she blushed harder and pulled it off of her shoulders. He watched as her nude body was revealed to him once more. Harry beckoned her forward, and she crawled onto the bed and over to him. He kept his eyes on her small, perky breasts and they hung down and jiggled as she moved over to him. When she was next to him, he grabbed her and flipped her over onto her back, earning a surprised squeal from her. He leaned down and kissed her lips. 

“I can already smell you,” he teased her, kissing her down her supple body. She shivered as he kissed between her breasts and down her tummy. A gasp left her lips when he attacked her belly button with his lips and tongue. Her fingers snaked through his dark, messy hair and pushed his head lower, desperate to feel him pleasure her. Her smooth legs parted as his face dipped between them. Hermione blushed as he took a few moments to savor the situation. He placed featherlight kisses around the junction of where her hips met her pussy. Harry inhaled deeply, loving her wonderful scent. 

Hermione Granger was in desperate need of pleasure. Now that she had finally given herself to Harry fully, she was loathed to go even a day without the incredible feeling of sex. Going an entire weekend was torture for the young bookworm. Hermione blushed thinking about what her mother would say. Her mum was a more conservative woman, and despite being beautiful, she still dressed and acted “properly”. Hermione was certain that she would have something to say if she could see her daughter now. Seeing as how Hermione was completely nude in bed with a boy, and his face was currently nuzzling her dripping vagina, Hermione imagined that what she had to say wouldn’t be good to hear. As he nipped at her lips and kissed her clit, she flopped back onto the large, comfortable bed and ground her pussy against his face, giving him a clear hint as to what she wanted. Her body writhed, and she moaned as her hands slid up her silky body and cupped her still budding breasts. They were only a handful, but that didn’t matter to her … as long as Harry liked them. From the way that he constantly pawed at them, she knew that he did. She chittered in pleasure as Harry’s tongue traveled the length of her wet slit, and her fingers rubbed her hard, crinkled nipples. As his hands slid around to the front of her thighs, and he pulled her roughly against his face, Hermione arched her back in the first orgasm of several that night. 

The Witches World

Harry was sitting in the Headmistress’s office listening to her go on about his arrangement with Narcissa. He was munching on his favorite sweets that McGonagall provided. He noticed that almost everyone went out of their way to provide him with his favorite things. 

“The Goblins have confirmed that the deed to the French beach house has indeed been signed over to you.”

“That’s good,” Harry said, enjoying the peanut butter and chocolatey goodness. “I’m gonna write to Amelia and try to convince her to take us there over the summer hols,” Harry said, popping another bite-sized cup into his mouth. “You can use it as well, Professor. I don’t mind,” Harry told her, looking up and meeting her gaze. She just chuckled. 

“Thank you, Mr. Potter, but believe it or not, I’m not very fond of the ocean,” she said, smiling at him. “Now, I have received more than a few requests from other women to provide the same service.” Harry thought about it and nodded. 

“Could you make a list and write out their names and what they’re offering? I think that would make it easier,” he asked her, sitting back in his chair. 

“I’ll see that it’s done,” she said, writing something down in her notebook. “Also, expect a letter from a woman named Apolline. She’s a woman that lives in France and wants you to impregnate her oldest daughter. Fleur, I believe her name is.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t there someone a little closer that could do the job?” He found it strange that they would need to bring in someone from the UK to do the job. 

McGonagall shook her head. France has just ended a severe drought of born males. The males in France are either too old for her comfort, or they're too young. The closest to her age hasn’t even started school yet,” she told him. With that information, he could see why she would contact him. 

“What’s your opinion on them and the situation?” Harry asked the Headmistress, interested to hear what she had to say. 

“The girl, Fleur Delacour has Veela blood in her, which of course makes her stunningly beautiful. I’ve never met her or her mother, but I have heard of them. They are quite rich and are truly nice people. Apolline has donated a small fortune to further research into fixing our ratio problem. I think that they deserve it more than just about anyone,” McGonagall told him, and Harry nodded. 

“How old is she?”

“She’s sixteen years old and in her sixth year at Beauxbatons,” she answered. It seemed that Fleur was fairly close to his age. In his opinion, she was still a bit young to be having children. He didn’t know if it was her idea, or if her mother was pushing her into it. He’d like to meet her and find out. 

“I think it would be best if we met during the summer since we’re both students. If Apolline has already given so much, I don't think it would be right to charge her for it. I’d really like to meet her first before making a final decision though. Maybe they can meet me at the beach house this summer!” Harry said excitedly. Madam Bones would have no choice but to say yes, Harry thought happily. 

“A fine suggestion, Mr. Potter. I’ll write to Apolline and Amelia and have everything set up.” McGonagall wrote some more stuff in her notebook. Their meeting continued until they had everything sorted. As he was about to go back into Gryffindor Tower, he was suddenly pushed against the wall and kissed deeply. He closed his eyes and kissed her back. Whoever it was had incredibly soft lips. Breaking the kiss, he saw that it was Lavender Brown. 

“Don’t forget to invite me up to your room for our “study” session, Harry,” she said, sultrily. She giggled and disappeared into the Tower. Harry entered Gryffindor Tower a moment later sporting the biggest, dopey grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 9 and 10 are already on Patreon. It will always be two chapters ahead. 
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun with Lavender

Chapters 10 and 11 are already on Patreon. It will always be two chapters ahead. 

If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit

https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

The Witches World

Chapter 9

In a hidden nook in one of the many corridors of Hogwarts, Harry Potter was leaning against the wall with his head tilted back in pleasure. His hand was resting on the bobbing head of Angelina Johnson as she took him down her throat like a pro. Her pretty face was bumping into his lower belly as she sucked him like her life depended on it. 

“Holy shit, Angie! Your mouth is fantastic,” Harry groaned as the tip of her tongue tickled the underside of his head. She hummed around his cock and took him back down her throat. Harry wrapped his hand around her long hair and made a ponytail with it. Angelina smiled in appreciation and bobbed her head faster. “I can’t last much longer,” Harry told her desperately, his breath hitching as his balls churned. Reaching up, she cupped his low hanging testicles and gently massaged them. She felt them crinkle in her palm and knew what was coming next. She pulled back enough that only his head remained in her mouth. Her other hand grabbed him around the base, and she quickly stroked him, trying to coax a heavy load from him. Hearing him grunt and feeling his body shudder, she was prepared when a thick spurt of cum filled her mouth. She drank it down as she milked him with her hand. Spurt after spurt filled her greedy mouth as she sucked him dry. Angelina knew that she should probably collect his load as a valuable potion ingredient, but she was too caught up in the action. Her plump lips kept him inside of her mouth until he had been milked dry. She let his cock go, but not before licking the complete underside of it. Lifting his cock up, she even kissed his balls. He loved it when his girls worshipped his cock. Harry was breathing heavily as Angelina kissed his cheek, fixed herself up, and scampered off to her next class. Realizing that he was probably late, Harry buttoned his trousers and ran off as well. 

After lunch, the Headmistress caught him before he made it to class. 

“Mr. Potter, I need a word with you. I’ll inform your teacher that you won’t be making it today,” she told him, placing a hand on his back and leading him to the stairs. 

“What’s wrong, Professor? I hope that I’m not in any trouble,” he said, looking at her with some concern. 

“Nothing like that. We just have some more tests that need to be run,” she smiled at his annoyed look. She wanted to chuckle but felt like it would be too unprofessional. Harry had always disliked these tests. Even as a small boy, he would much rather run around and play than sit there and let someone poke and prod him. She couldn’t blame him. She would be just as annoyed if she were in his place. Together they went to the Hospital Wing to see Madam Pomfrey, who would be supervising this round of tests. Once in the Hospital Wing, Harry already knew what to do. Seeing a hospital gown already laid out, he grabbed it and walked to the changing area. Stripping down, he put the gown on and went back into the infirmary. Sitting on one of the many beds, he waited for them to start. 

These tests were one of the few things that he disliked about his situation. Most of the negatives could be worked around, but not these. He understood why they had to happen, and even agreed with the reasons. That didn’t make undergoing them any more pleasant. Soon, Madam Pomfrey was coming at him with a needle. He sighed and offered his arm. He didn’t like giving blood at all but knew complaining would fix nothing about the situation. For the next hour, Harry sat there undergoing what felt like “Alien Experimentation” as they asked him questions and took samples of various bodily fluids. Madam Pomfrey gave him a very thorough health check to make sure that he was physically fine. Health checks were something that he had lived with for his entire life. He received them twice monthly. They couldn’t risk anything happening to him. Unsurprisingly, he came back with a clean bill of health. 

“Okay, Mr. Potter. Now it’s time to measure your penis. You know what to do,” Madam Pomfrey said, standing back as Harry dropped his gown. His soft penis was on display to both her and the Headmistress. Walking up to him, she reached down and gripped his cock. Giving it a few experimental strokes, she watched as it began to harden. Faster her hand moved until she coaxed it to full hardness. Quickly grabbing a tape measure, she held it up to his cock. 

“Mmm, seven point three inches,” she said out loud while McGonagall wrote down the measurements. Next, Madam Pomfrey wrapped the tape measure around his cock to measure the thickness. Again she called out the number and McGonagall wrote it down. She measured the size of his testicles, and even stroked him to completion, taking his semen as a sample to test. Harry huffed when he was told to put his clothes back on. At least now that he was older, he at least got a “happy ending” out of it. Harry left the Hospital Wing and walked around a bit. He was always grumpy after these tests, and he thought that it was better if he didn’t talk to anyone while annoyed. He wasn’t going to any classes for the rest of the day, and if anyone had anything to say about it, he would tell them to pound sand. It was later that Harry made it back to the Common Room. He smiled as Lavender Brown was one of the first to make it back after the day’s classes had ended. 

“Hey, Harry! I’m …,” she was cut off by Harry taking her by the hand and leading her up the stairs to his room. When the door was shut behind them, he turned to look at her. Her pretty face was blushing as he stripped himself of his clothing. The best way to fight off annoyance was to do something that made you happy. Fucking made Harry very happy. Harry sat down on his bed and grabbed her by the hips. Pulling her between his legs, he slid his hands up the back of her silky smooth thighs. Lavender placed her hands on his shoulders as he cupped her bum, squeezing the firm flesh of her cheeks. His fingertips slid between her cheeks, and he felt the g-string that she was wearing. 

“Still wearing teeny tiny panties for me?” he teased the bubbly blonde earning a blush from her. He chuckled at the sight of her pink cheeks, his hands still mauling her tight ass. “How about we get those panties off and really have some fun?” he said, not waiting for her to answer. He gripped the waistband and pulled them down. He watched as her light purple panties appeared from under her incredibly short school robe and were pulled halfway down her thighs. Leaving them there, Harry groped her sexy ass while his other hand lifted up the front of her robe. The scent of her arousal hit him like a ton of bricks as her bald, wet pussy was presented to him. He thought that her pussy was lovely. Her mound looked perfectly smooth and soft while her plump, hairless lips hung below. His hand snaked its way up the inside of her thigh until he reached her lips. Gently he stroked the damp flesh making the blonde shiver in excitement. Using his fingers, he stroked her moist folds while rubbing her engorged clit with his thumb. Lavender trembled and ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Harry … oh … that feels really good,” she gasped as he placed more pressure on her clit. Leaning in, he kissed her belly and around her hips, enjoying the curves of her lovely body. His eyes fluttered the more her heady scent filled his nostrils, and he moaned into her belly button. Grabbing her ass, he spun her around and tossed her on the bed. Lavender squealed out as she bounced on the comfortable mattress. Before she could right herself, her foot was grabbed, and she watched as Harry removed her shoe. He then moved to her other foot and removed that shoe as well. With a hungry look in his eyes that made Lavender gulp, he leaned down and began unbuttoning her robe. Once he had reached the last button, he flipped the material open exposing her nude body. Lavender blushed profusely as she watched him examine her. The only parts of her body that weren’t exposed were the parts that were covered by her ankle socks. She shivered as he placed his hands on her hips and slid them up her slim waist and over her ribs. As his hands reached her underarms, he lifted her and pushed her further back on the bed. Now that she was right in the middle of the bed, he removed the school robe that was hanging off of her body. 

Lavender tried hard to hide the blush constantly forming on her cheeks. She couldn’t help it though. She liked being manhandled, and she liked when he was rough with her. To prove her point, she happily squealed when he flipped her and lifted her ass into the air. 

“Wow! Your pussy is really wet, Lav,” Harry sounded amazed as he used a finger to tickle her drenched slit. Lavender hid her face in shame as she felt beads of her arousal roll down the insides of her thighs. She squeaked when her bottom was suddenly softly bitten, then kissed better. Harry’s hands were squeezing and groping her cheeks while he kissed and nipped at her soft skin. Lewdly, he buried his face between her cheeks and rubbed his face back and forth. Lavender was so embarrassed but was still turned on by the perverted action. She was sure that his face stunk of her pussy juice. She bit her lower lip when she felt him spread her cheeks apart, then gasped like a whore when he licked her from clit to asshole. 

Harry stared at Lavender’s exposed areas as he kept her cheeks apart. Her pussy was of course sexy as hell. Her plump lips were pushed together tightly making for a very sexy view. A tiny bit of her light pink inner lips was poking out from the pale skin of her outer lips. That was enough to make his cock as hard as a rock. It was, however, her perfect asshole that truly drove him mad with desire. Her puckered hole was only a few shades darker than the rest of her pale skin. Obviously, it was yet to be touched by another man and looked tighter than he could imagine. Experimentally, he used the tip of his finger to toy with the rim and even poked her directly on the hole. He watched fascinated as her asshole puckered any time that his finger came close to it. Unable to control his perverse desires, his hands gripped the front of her creamy, white thighs and pulled her to him. His tongue came in contact with her puckered hole making her gasp out in surprise. 

Lavender looked over her shoulder at him in shock. She couldn’t believe that he would do something so naughty. She watched amazed as his face pressed against her and licked her for all that he was worth. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as her breathing increased. She couldn’t keep herself from slightly wiggling her backside as she felt his tongue rim her crinkled hole. Every so often, her body would spasm from the naughty sensation of his tongue on her. 

“Ohhhhhhh,” she moaned when he pinched her clit and suddenly felt vibrations that sent such wonderful pleasure straight to her pussy. She gripped the bed tightly as her pussy leaked juices down her thighs. Her body bucked as he pinched and pulled her poor, abused clit. Finally, he pinched and rolled her hard clit as he stuck his tongue directly inside of her asshole. Lavender squealed and came as her pussy squirted against his neck and chest. His tongue still wiggled inside of her as he slowly ramped down his clit-play until she was able to collapse on the bed. Tiredly looking back, she saw him getting into position while stroking his large, hard cock. Lavender bit her lip and prepared for a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun with Daphne

Chapters 11 and 12 are already on Patreon. It will always be two chapters ahead. Tonks won the poll for Chapter 12. 

If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit

https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

The Witches World

Chapter 10

A gasping moan was let out as the ditzy blonde, Lavender Brown was penetrated deeply. Harry had her legs straight up with her ankles crossed as he thrust viciously inside her squirting cunt. She choked out a gasp, unable to form any coherent words as her tight little pussy squeezed his cock trying to milk the seed from his balls. The back of her hand came up and wiped off the sweat that was forming on her forehead. Her body trembled mercilessly as orgasm after orgasm rocked her young body. It was the following morning after their initial tryst, and Lavender wanted to end their meeting in the best way possible. She wanted to make sure that he would always come back to her for more. That was one thing that her mother had beat into her brain. She was to get Harry into her bed and do her best to impress him. Her mother knew that one day she would want a child, and it would be a lot easier if she already had some sort of relationship with him. They weren’t rich enough to be able to offer a male anything of significance to tempt them into giving her a child. Lavender blushed and smiled as she was getting railed. She was happy to have completed at least the first step of her plan. She had gotten into Harry’s bed, and she thought that she did a good job. At the very least, Harry looked to be enjoying himself immensely as he grunted while going balls deep inside of her very wet pussy. She would study up on new positions and techniques and such and try again.

She closed her eyes and reveled in the sensation of Harry’s hands sliding up her smooth legs and gripping her thin ankles. Spreading them apart, his hands slid down until they were on the backs of her knees. Pushing her legs forward and splitting them apart, she was now opened up for him to brutally fuck her. Lavender mewled as her back arched, and she presented her lovely tits for him to look at. She was taught by her mother to read his actions and facial expressions for things that he liked and disliked. One thing that he loved was her breasts. He took every opportunity to watch them as they jiggled and bounced around. Even now, his eyes were glued to her chest as she stuck those lovely mounds out. In truth, she enjoyed that he liked them so much. Lavender was a girl that wanted attention from him. It turned her on when he gave it to her. 

“Oh God, Harry! Deeper,” she moaned as her eyes fluttered. Harry looked down and saw his cock streaked with her cream. Giving her what she wanted, his hips collided with her’s over and over, hitting spots that had never been reached. Leaning in, he kissed her passionately. Lavender wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him there for a while. Her pink tongue invaded his mouth and battled his tongue for dominance. Their lips danced together as her pussy squeezed his cock that was violating her in such wonderful ways. She pushed as much passion as possible into her kisses wanting him to remember them, even when he kissed other girls. Lavender gasped into his mouth as his cock slammed against her g-spot, triggering another powerful orgasm. Her body shook and trembled as she came on his cock again. 

The Witches World

Harry smiled at Ginny Weasley as she told him about how a Garden Gnome bit her toe during the summer. He chuckled at her story and watched as she blushed under his gaze. She was still too young for anything physical, but he could see the beginnings of puberty overcoming her. She was leaving the “kind of cute but still awkward” phase and becoming prettier. His eyes didn’t stay on her for long, however. Instead, his eyes glanced over to the Slytherin table where the gorgeous Daphne Greengrass was eating. Her eyes were on him as well. Just looking at her made him horny. It didn’t help that Hermione’s hand was on his thigh. His poor, neglected friend had had to go without sexy time for a while now. It was starting to wear on her. He would give Hermione a hand after classes, but he wouldn’t spend the night with her. No, he decided that it was time for a little rendezvous with the sexy snake. 

After lunch was over, Hermione had gone to one of her electives and left Harry alone. Walking up behind Daphne, who was heading to one of her own classes, he placed his hands on her waist and gave her a gentle squeeze. She jumped slightly in surprise. He pressed his lips against her ear, loving the scent of her hair, and whispered, “Meet me at my private quarters tonight at nine.”

He could see Daphne blush as her friends giggled around her. She nodded in response. “Stay the night with me?” he asked. Again, the gorgeous Slytherin nodded. Smiling, he kissed her cheek and went to class before he was late. He could hear giggling behind him as her friends teased her.

The rest of the day went by slowly as he was eager to meet up with her. First, he needed to take care of Hermione. She waited for him patiently, never getting annoyed or clingy. He felt that she deserved a reward. After classes were over for the day, they met up in the Common Room, and Harry didn’t say anything as he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into his room. He gently pushed her onto his bed and chuckled as she squealed in surprise. His hands went under her robes and he peeled her wet panties down her lovely thighs. Hermione was already shivering in excitement as she spread her thighs. Harry moved the hem of her robe out of the way and saw that her pussy was indeed wet. Her tight, little slit was parted slightly with her legs, showing off just a peek of her damp inner lips. Her little clit was hard and engorged, ready to be sucked on and played with. Even from a couple of feet away, he could smell her enticing scent. Her arousal filled him, making his cock grow in his trousers. He watched her blush furiously as she used her fingers to spread her lips, showing him her light pink insides. Leaning down, he slid his tongue inside of her and felt the warmth of her body as her thighs squeezed his head, and she cried out in pleasure. 

Later in the day, he left Hermione on his bed nude and shivering as cum leaked out of her violated pussy. Her eyes were open, and her chest was moving, but it seemed that she wasn’t all there. She had a goofy smile on her face as her body would occasionally spasm. Harry hopped into the shower and cleaned himself as he waited for his time with Daphne tonight. Going into the Common Room, he sat down and was instantly surrounded by girls. Angelina, being the most outgoing of the bunch, sat down on his lap and was kissing his neck as he chatted with the ladies of Gryffindor. He made sure not to get too handsy. It was an unwritten rule that you keep your hanky-panky out of the Common Room when the younger students were around. Still, he let her kiss his neck as he subtly played with the silky smooth skin of her legs. He saw that Parvati Patil was eyeing him like a piece of meat. She was Lavender’s best friend, so it wasn’t surprising if she had heard what went down between them. It seemed that she wanted the same treatment. Harry would be happy to give it to her, just not today. Today he had a date with one of his crushes. Checking his watch, he saw that he needed to get going. Kissing Angelina deeply and squeezing her inner thigh, he got her off of him and bid them a fond farewell for the night. 

Happily, Harry skipped to his room that he was given to conduct his “business” with girls from other Houses. He would prefer to have his meet-ups in his normal room but was unable to because of House rules. The only students that were able to visit House Common Rooms that they didn’t belong to were the males of the school. Harry had been to all of them before. Each was nice in its own way. They weren’t all that different from one another besides the decorations. Ravenclaw of course was filled with bookshelves, and Slytherin had snake motifs everywhere. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were the most similar. As he entered his room, he discovered that the House-Elves had already prepared everything. The room was cleaned and the sheets and blankets were changed. There was even a tray of cookies and snacks for them to have along with pitchers of water and pumpkin juice. He made a mental note to go to the kitchens and thank them for a job well done.

As nine o’clock rolled around, a gentle knock at the door brought him to attention. He wanted to laugh at her soft knocks. It fit her completely in his opinion. Daphne was a gentle person who was raised as a proper, high-class “princess”. Princesses didn’t go beating on doors. Opening it found her on the other side with pink cheeks. He smiled at the pretty girl and ushered her in. Closing and locking the door behind them, before she could say anything, he brushed her cheek with his fingers and kissed her sweetly. It seemed that the choice to be more gentle with her was the right one, because she moaned happily into his mouth, wrapping her arms around him, and deepening the kiss. He pulled away from her lips and laid soft kisses along her neck and collarbone, causing cute, little gasps to escape from her mouth. With shaking hands, she reached down and undid his trousers. Harry let them fall and stepped out of them as he took off his shirt. Daphne watched pink-cheeked as Harry stripped down to only his boxers. 

Inside, Daphne was a nervous wreck, though she tried hard not to show it. Her heart was hammering against her chest as she leaned into him and placed kisses against his chest. Gathering her courage, she reached down into his boxers and gripped his penis. Her eyes widened at the size. From what she knew, he was very big for a boy his age. She gulped knowing that very soon, that thing would be inside of her. Clumsily, she stroked him inside of his boxers while he brushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead. She let out a panicked breath as he lifted her up and gently placed her on his bed. 

Harry took a moment to look at the sexy, dark-haired beauty. She was wearing a white button-up shirt with no bra and a black skirt that ended just above the knee. He could see her hard nipples poking through the thin fabric of her shirt. On her feet, she wore black Mary Janes with white socks. Harry smirked to himself. This girl loved to tease him with her feet. It was only fair if he teased her the same way. Slowly he worked off her shoe as she kept her eyes glued to his actions. His hand slid up her calf muscle then back down before peeling off her sock, revealing her dainty, little foot. It was just as lovely as the rest of her. 

Daphne shuddered and gasped when he lifted her foot to his mouth and kissed her sensitive sole. Her face turned bright red as his lips traveled over her soft skin. She loved teasing him with her feet since it was easiest to hide. It made sense since she almost always saw him in a public place. Now he turned the tables on her. He was peppering her toes with soft kisses, making her dampen her panties. Soon her other foot was bared, and he gave it the same treatment. She was breathing deeply as he pulled his boxers down revealing himself to her for the first time. She looked at his cock in fascination. It was thick, long, and veiny. She wasn’t able to think about much more since that same cock was wedged between her feet. “I love when you tease me with these cute feet, Daph. Now it’s time that you finish the job, Princess,” he told her huskily. Knowing what he wanted, she blushed and got to work. 

Holding his cock between the silky skin of her arches, she began moving her feet up and down. Hearing him moan quietly filled her with confidence. She bit her lower lip as she concentrated on doing a good job. Harry groaned as his hands glided over the smooth skin of her legs. Remembering what her mother had taught her, she placed the length of his cock against the arch of her foot and used her toes to stroke him. 

“Mmm. Keep doing that, Daph,” he groaned, closing his eyes in pleasure. Daphne was filled with happiness and excitement. Obviously, she wanted Harry in her life, but she also wanted to make her mother proud. She had taught Daphne for years, and now she was fulfilling her part by using her knowledge to pleasure Harry. Daphne agreed with her mother about keeping Harry in her life, but she also had a sneaking suspicion that her mother wanted a piece of him as well. Harry was shuddering as he grabbed her feet. Daphne watched as he held her feet in his hand and stroked his cock with the other one. Aiming his cock at the top of her feet, he groaned as a huge load of warm, sticky cum spurted out over her feet and toes. Daphne was blushing up a storm as he continued to stroke himself, further covering her feet in his seed. Once he sighed in relief, she saw that her feet were almost entirely covered in cum. There was probably several hundred Galleons worth of cum on her feet. He told her to keep her legs up as he went to get his wand. She sat there watching as cum dripped off of her toes before he returned and vanished his seed with a wave of his wand. ‘What a waste,’ she thought, thinking about all the potions that she could have made with the substance. Although, if she did a good job that night, she may have access to all the cum that she would ever need. Her thoughts were cut off by the look in Harry’s eyes. She could see them burning with pure lust, and he was looking right at her. Blushing furiously, she began instinctively sliding back on the bed. He wasn’t having any of it though. 

Daphne squealed as he grabbed her thighs and pulled her forward. Before she could say anything, he reached under her skirt and ripped her panties right off of her. She shrieked in surprise as his face disappeared underneath her black skirt. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers as he devoured her naked pussy. Wet slurping could be heard as he explored every crack and crevice of her naked, hairless genitals. ‘Well, I guess he’s not being gentle with me anymore,’ she thought as he harshly sucked on her clit, making her tremble in pleasure. 

Not too much later and her skirt was gone, and he grabbed her shirt and ripped it open. Daphne squeaked as her perky tits jiggled from the violent treatment of her shirt. Her hands were lifted above her head and held there by his strong grip. He was staring at her breasts before his other hand slid up her soft belly and groped her stretched out tits. Daphne gasped and chittered as his fingers grazed her incredibly sensitive nipples. Her legs were spread, and the warm room was quickly filling with the scent of her arousal. Harry settled between her open thighs, and she felt him rubbing against her virgin slit. Reaching down, he rubbed himself against the length of her folds, coating his head in her juices. Daphne closed her eyes and bit her lip as she felt a boy slip inside of her for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 11 and 12 are already on Patreon. It will always be two chapters ahead. Tonks won the poll for Chapter 12. 
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun with Daphne, then a threesome with Hermione and Lavender

Chapters 12 and 13 are already on Patreon. It will always be two chapters ahead. Amelia Bones won the poll for ch. 13 

If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit

https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

The Witches World

Chapter 11

Daphne squealed out in ecstasy as her pussy clamped down on the invading cock that was deeply penetrating her. Her eyes were nearly bugging out of her head from the pleasure that she was experiencing. She desperately clawed at Harry’s back as she tried to pull him into her. Her thighs were squeezing his hips in a desperate attempt to keep him from thrusting further into her. She needed time to come down from her explosive orgasm. Her nude body shivered and trembled under the force of his wild fucking. 

“It feels too good, Harry!” she cried out as she creamed his thick cock, her sweaty tits and nipples brushing against his chest. Harry didn’t care, however. At that moment, she blamed herself for teasing him so much. Even last year when they were too young to do anything, she still teased him in preparation for this year. Now she was paying for it as her pussy loudly squelched as it was repeatedly stuffed full of cock. Daphne let out a shaky breath when Harry began kissing and sucking on her damp neck, licking the saltiness from her delicate skin. His hand cupped her perfect, perky breasts, and Daphne gasped wildly when his thumbs touched her nipples and began vibrating. “Ohhhhhhhh!” she groaned and wailed in a high pitched voice as her juices rolled down her ass crack and wet the bed underneath them. The sensation was incredible to her. She never realized how good sex truly was. Her mother explained that the first few times probably wouldn’t be that great. Not only that, but it could take time for a young man to develop the skills necessary to bring a woman to climax. Daphne thought that she was full of shit as her pussy milked his cock once again, and she embarrassingly squealed in absolute pleasure. Harry slid easily into her incredibly tight pussy over and over again. That only went to show how wet that she truly was. 

Daphne groaned out, “Please, no!” as he hooked his arms underneath the back of her knees and leaned forward. Her body was folded into a position that gave him unfettered access to her formerly virgin cunt. His hips began slamming into the back of her thighs as he power-fucked her into oblivion. Drool dripped down her cheek as she cried out in constant pleasure, and her toes curled and back arched from the brutal fucking that she was receiving. Suddenly, something broke inside of her, and her body began spasming uncontrollably. Incoherent words were babbled from her lips as her pussy walls contracted around him, and she screamed out at the top of her lungs. Pussy juice sprayed from her fluttering cunt so hard and in such volume that it created a mist that filled the area around them. She could feel her warm juices misting her face and entering her open mouth as she screeched and writhed in orgasmic bliss. Through it all, the bastard known as Harry Potter continued to take pleasure from her body, not caring about her sanity that was only hanging on by a thread. Her open mouth was suddenly filled with his tongue as he kissed her deeply. Daphne continued to spasm as he filled her with cum. 

The Witches World

The following day, Harry Potter had a wide smile on his face and a spring in his step as he fluttered through the corridors without a single care in the world. Being with Daphne was every bit as good as he dreamed about. He would make sure to spend time with her again soon. The few times that he had seen Daphne that day, she walked with a wince and a limp. Her sexiness had filled up with unbridled lust, and he would admit that maybe he was a little too enthusiastic for a first-timer like her. He would think of some way to make it up to her. After classes, Harry and Hermione made their way back to the Common Room. He wasn’t exactly looking to have fun that night. He was still a bit worn out from pulling an all-nighter with Daphne. As they entered, he spotted a crowd of girls around the notice board. They wormed their way through and saw that it was a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. Harry smiled widely. This would be the first time that he got to go to Hogsmeade during the school year. He had of course been there before. Amelia had taken both him and Susan when they wouldn’t shut up and stop bugging her about it. That was during the summer though, and there weren't very many people out and about. This was different. There would be most of the school filling the streets. From the look on Hermione’s face, she was excited as well. 

“You haven’t been yet, have you?” he asked Hermione as they went to an empty couch and sat down. Harry pulled Hermione’s feet on his lap and pulled off her shoes and socks. He watched her face heat up as he massaged her feet. Hermione had admitted that after a long day of going up and down the stairs, her feet tended to hurt. She answered while he dug the pads of his thumbs into her aching sole.

“No,” she replied, shaking her head. “I’ve always wanted to though. I can’t wait to visit all the different places and shops,” she gushed happily. 

“Bookstore,” Harry asked in a teasing fashion. She blushed profusely and defended herself.

“Not just the bookstore! There’s … um,” she tried to think of one. 

“Scrivenshaft’s Quill Shop?” he teased her again, earning a deep blush. He chuckled when she threw a pillow at his head. He tickled her foot and laughed when she squealed. “I’m just teasing you, Mione. I know there’s plenty of places that you’ll want to visit. How about we hang out with Susan during the visit? She’ll probably bring Hannah along as well. We can all check out the shops and have lunch at the Three Broomsticks. I’ll even buy you a Butterbeer. What do you say?” Harry asked, his fingers gliding over her soft feet and thin ankles. Hermione happily agreed. He knew that she liked Susan and Hannah but didn’t get to hang out with them often, because they were in different Houses. 

The way that Harry was playing with her feet was beginning to turn Hermione on. She could feel her panties moisten a little more with every touch. She looked at him with need in her eyes but was unable to verbally tell him that she wanted him to take her back to his room and tear her clothes off. She decided to tell him in another way. Using the foot that wasn’t in his hand, she placed it on his trouser covered crotch and began to sensually rub it. Harry raised an eyebrow at her, making her cheeks redden a bit more. Thankfully, she wasn’t as embarrassed as she thought she would. Maybe having so much sex had finally given her a bit of confidence. She had to be careful though because the Prefects had told the third-year girls at the beginning of the year to watch how affectionate they got when the younger students were around. Unable to take it anymore, she pulled her feet from his hands and quickly grabbed her shoes and socks. She then took him by the hand and pulled him up to her room. A few of the girls in the Common Room glared at the young bookworm for hogging all of the quality time with Harry. 

As they got into her dorm room, Harry said, “Hermione, what’s gotten …” but was cut off by her pulling down his pants until his hard cock sprang forth. Her hand gripped the erect piece of meat as it bounced in front of her. Giving it a few strokes to make sure that it was nice and hard, she licked the length of the underside of his cock.

“That’s really nice,” he groaned out as she tongue bathed his throbbing cock. Harry was really tired and sore today, so if she wanted anything physical from him, then she would have to do the work. He was about to say just that when she lifted his cock with her hand and lowered her head even further. Harry shuddered when she began sucking on his balls. Her tongue would occasionally lash out and lick his sack as she pulled on it with her plump, little lips. Harry watched her carefully and smiled when she looked up at him while sucking his balls. He saw such devotion in her eyes as she started stroking his cock. Pulling her to her feet, he took her by the hand and led her to her bed where he laid back on it and wiggled his erection at her. Hermione wasted no time in crawling on top of him and taking him in hand. Lining herself up, she slowly lowered herself on him, letting out a satisfied moan as he sank deeper and deeper inside of her wet tunnel. Shaking her hips from side to side to make sure that he was properly in, she slowly started bouncing on his lap. 

Harry laid there and closed his eyes, enjoying the fact that someone else was doing the work for once. Maybe every once in a while he would give up control and let the girls do what they wanted. Harry placed his hands on her smooth thighs as she bounced and ground on his cock. He reveled in the feeling of her silky skin as his hands traveled the span of her thighs. As he was busy feeling her up, he didn’t hear the sound of the door opening. Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw Lavender standing there staring at them. Being so horny, Hermione continued to ride his cock despite being watched by the blonde. Lavender’s cheeks heated up, but Hermione saw a gleam in her eyes. Hermione’s eyes widened when Lavender dropped her very short robe, exposing her nude body, and climbed onto the bed. Hermione watched as she threw a leg over Harry’s head and gently lowered her wet pussy onto his lips. 

Harry’s eyes opened quickly when a pussy was suddenly pressed against his lips. By instinct, his tongue slithered out and tasted the wet quim. Moaning in delight, his tongue wiggled around some more making the girl on top of him moan sensually. He recognized that voice. It was Lavender on top of him. He didn’t really mind. He’d tasted her pussy before and found her to be a wonderful bed partner. His hands gripped her creamy, pale thighs as she rubbed her damp slit across his lips while he could feel Hermione gyrating her hips in such fantastic ways. It seemed that Lavender was being a bit needy. She dragged her engorged clit straight to his lips and wiggled herself on him, telling him exactly what she wanted. Being a gentleman, Harry was never one to leave a lady unsatisfied. He wrapped his lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves and added some suction. He felt her thighs gently squeeze his head as his tongue lashed out and battered her hard clit. 

Hermione watched as Lavender threw her head back in pleasure while lewd, wet sounds were coming from below her. Harry was devouring her naked pussy. Her pussy tightened at the thought, and she bounced even harder. Soon she was noisily smacking onto his lap as she power-rode him like never before. Just then, Lavender’s hands reached out and cupped her jiggling breasts. Hermione gasped in surprise as the blonde began pinching her nipples. The sensation was incredible to her. Blushing profusely, she reached out and played with Lavender’s tits as well. Not wanting to stop there, Lavender leaned forward and kissed Hermione with as much passion as she could muster. Hermione moaned into her mouth while their tongues slid over one another’s. Lavender was breathing heavily, as was both Hermione and Harry. Suddenly, both girls came at the same time. Lavender’s pussy flooded Harry’s mouth while Hermione’s pussy clamped down on his thick cock. That was too much for him, and Harry grunted and let loose a torrent of cum that filled Hermione’s tunnel. His balls continued to pulse as he filled her with spurt after spurt of warm seed while she trembled on his lap. He moaned deeply as her walls contracted around his cumming cock. Finally, they were all able to calm down, and then they collapsed into bed. Harry being in the middle wrapped his arms around them, and they cuddled into his chest. They stayed that way until dinner when they reluctantly got up. Harry ate with a big smile on his face while both Hermione and Lavender blushed fiercely every time they laid eyes on one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 12 and 13 are already on Patreon. It will always be two chapters ahead. Amelia Bones won the poll for ch. 13 
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding some more polls on Patreon so the readers can decide what girl is featured in the next story or chapters
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


End file.
